Promesa de compromiso
by fedeyu
Summary: Tu tienes el candado yo tengo la llave, esta sera la prueba de nuestra promesa hasta que volvamos a vernos, esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de po en una melodía, ¿seria posible que ella todavía lo recordara, después de tanto tiempo?,o había sido el único que lo olvido cruelmente,¿acaso era esa promesa tan importante, y si era así, por que la olvido ADAPTACIÓN Del Anime NISEKOI
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: Hellooooooowwwwwwwww como han estado todo este tiempo, espero que de maravilla, yo por mi parte he estado muy bien. Ya han pasado varios meses desde la ultima vez que escribí, en los cuales pude refrescarme y volver con una nueva actitud y con ella también una nueva historia que se me ocurrió hace no mucho. **

**Hoy les quiero presentar a un nuevo compañero que va ha estar conmigo en esta historia, con ustedes mi conciencia **

**Conciencia: hola, hola gusto en conocerlos soy la conciencia de este bastardo aunque pueden llamarme Black writer, como ven yo soy el mas cool de entre los dos y se podría decir que soy el lado malvado de su querido autor el cual después de quedarse sin ideas no tuvo mas remedio que rogarme para que lo ayudara con la historia, pobre estúpido no puede hacer nada sin mi**

**Autor:**** este, bueno creo que fue suficiente presentación de nuestro amigo "Black" así que por ahora los dejare con el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia. Aaa, también quería informarles que cambie un poco mi modo de escritura.**

_¿Un sueño, o recuerdo de la infancia?_

En un pequeño valle de la china antigua denominado "el valle de la paz", escondido entre los espesos bosques de bambú ya se empezaba ha hacer presente el amanecer después de una larga jornada de oscuridad, la luna era remplazada por el sol que se hacia sentir a lo lejos en el horizonte, trayendo con sigo la luz que iluminaria un nuevo día.

Poco a poco el calor de la mañana fue despertando a los habitantes de la villa, indicándoles que la noche había terminado.

Animales de todo tipo empezaron ha salir de sus casas y ha montar sus negocios para continuar con su vida cotidiana

En la sima del monte mas alto de este pueblo se encontraba el palacio de jade haciendo relucir toda su majestuosidad, dentro de el yacían dormidos los guerreros mas habilidosos de toda china esperando por un sonido de alarma que los sacaría del mundo de los sueños, el cual no tardo mucho en aparecer haciendo retumbar las paredes del palacio y rompiendo el silencio que anteriormente reinaba en el lugar.

-Gooonnnnnggg

Junto a este, salieron inmediatamente cinco de los seis guerreros que residían en ese momento en el palacio de jade (sin incluir al maestro Shifu), todos se encontraban parados firmemente en la puerta de su respectiva habitación esperando ordenes de su maestro

Shifu- buenos días alumnos

Buenos días maestro-dijeron todos al unisono

El maestro Shifu observo detalladamente a sus estudiantes, pero a los pocos segundos coloco una cara de suma extrañeza al notar que uno de ellos no estaba presente y era aunque no lo crean, la maestra tigresa.

Shifu- !Maestra tigresa¡

Shifu llamo a su hija adoptiva con voz firme y audible, continuo así un par de veces mas pero no hubo respuesta.

Po miraba la puerta de la habitación de tigresa con cara de preocupación al ver que su amiga felina no salia de su recamara, usualmente ella siempre era la primera en despertar de entre todos ellos y era una de las cosas que admiraba de ella.

Mono- wau que raro, normalmente es po quien duerme como saco de plomo.

Po- !oye¡, bueno creo que tienes razón- _rayos tigresa por que no has salido aun, habrá ocurrido algo._

Shifu- la maestra tigresa no responde, bien creo que alguno de ustedes va tener que entrar a su habitación a ver que sucede

¡QUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- dijeron todos los guerreros con cara de incredulidad

Mono- maestro Shifu y por que no lo hace usted

Shifu- como su maestro no puedo permitirme entrar en la habitación de una de mis alumnas sin su permiso

Mantis- pero no va siendo lo mismo que lo haga alguno de nosotros

Shifu- no es igual y ya no me repliquen, háganlo de una vez estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo

En ese momento todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas de terror, nadie quería entrar a la habitación de la maestra del estilo del tigre, ni siquiera víbora que se consideraba mas cercana que el resto de sus compañeros

Grulla- bueno, quien va hacerlo

Mono- yo digo que lo haga víbora

Víbora- yo, no lo haré podre ser la única otra chica aquí pero eso no impide que tigresa me mate por entrar a su habitación

Mono- ohh, vamos víbora

Víbora- ya dije que no lo haré

Grulla- yo no pienso hacerlo, que tal tu mono

Mono- estas loco valoro mucho mi vida para entrar ahí, y tu mantis...,mantis, oigan donde esta mantis

En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de que mantis se había ido

Mono- maldito enano cuando lo vea me las pagara

Grulla- entonces eso nos deja solo una opción

Todos en el pasillo dirigieron sus miradas hacia el guerrero dragón, quien por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía

Po- eh, que pasa por que todos me miran así

Mono- po felicitaciones, por eliminación tu te has ganado el derecho de entrar a la habitación de tigresa.

Po- ¡que!, por que yo

Mono- ya te lo he dicho todos hemos votado y tu has sido el elegido, ademas tu y tigresa se han vuelto muy cercanos desde que volvimos de Gomeng, tal vez a ti no te golpee tan duro.

Po- eso no es ver...

Todos- -_-

Po no tuvo mas que quedarse callado haciendo un puchero infantil mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Aunque era verdad que el y tigresa se llevaban mejor desde que volvieron de Gomeng , no se sentía lo suficientemente cercano ha ella como invadir su habitación sin su permiso

Mono- vamos po sabes que no podrás escapar de esta

El guerrero dragón viendo que no podría salirse de esa situación y notando la cara sicópata de mono, solo soltó un suspiro y trago grueso para después acercarse a la puerta de tigresa

Po- _vamos po tu puedes hacerlo es solo una estupidez, nada mas debes entrar a la habitación de tigresa para ver como esta_

Cuando po se estaba dando aliento mentalmente, mono se le acerco y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Mono- fuiste un gran amigo, te recordare

Po_ _hay dios, ya no estoy tan seguro, no ,no, po no te acobardes ahora, solo hazlo_

**Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación de tigresa**

Dentro de la alcoba de la maestra mas fuerte del palacio de jade, se podía ver a una tigresa aun dormida, la cual parecía estar teniendo un sueño un poco inquietante.

**Dentro del sueño**

Tigresa se encontraba cerca de una pequeña colina, estaba un poco desorientada y no sabia como había llegado ahí.

Tigresa- he, como llegue aquí, que lugar es este

Tigresa observaba a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el paisaje pero nada se le venia a la cabeza. La brisa que sentía era cálida y agradable, el sonido del viento daba un sentimiento de paz en su interior, podía sentir el césped suave rozando sus pies y se podía ver el sol en lo mas alto del cielo iluminando parte del claro donde se encontraba, aunque en el aire había un leve olor a humedad. El paisaje que tigresa estaba contemplado paresia de fantasía, pero aun así ella sentía que ya había estado ahí antes, era algo que no podía explicar.

A lo lejos pudo divisar dos siluetas que parecían estar yendo hacia la sima de la pequeña colina agarrados de la mano, tigresa inmediatamente sintió curiosidad por saber quienes eran ellos, así que comenzó a caminar para poder alcanzarlos, pero mientras avanzaba voces empezaban a sonar en su cabeza, una de ellas parecía la de una pequeña niña como de seis o siete años y la otra de un niño como de la misma edad, luego se dio cuenta que las voces que escuchaba pertenecían a las dos personas que había visto anteriormente, a medida que se acercaba mas, las voces se hacían mas fuertes

Voz de la niña- oye por que me has traído hasta aquí, no era mejor jugar donde estabamos -dijo la niña un poco insegura de lo que estaba asiendo

Tigresa-_ esa voz_

Voz del niño- no te preocupes no te voy a secuestrar, solo quería mostrarte este lugar tan genial que encontré

Voz de la niña- debo admitir que si es muy hermoso y pacifico

Tigresa- _podrá ser..._

Voz del niño- quería que lo vieras antes de que te fueras, ya que después de eso tal vez no nos volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo

tigresa podía oír la tristeza reflejada en la voz del pequeño niño al pronunciar las ultimas palabras

- si, de verdad que es muy injusto, como quisiera que pudieras ir conmigo- expreso la niña haciendo un berrinche

- je, si yo también, pero lamentablemente no tengo lo que se necesita para ir a ese lugar- dijo un poco desanimado con la mirada baja

tigresa ya había avanzado una pequeña distancia y estaba atenta a la conversación, aunque se estaba empezando a irritar por la fuerza de las voces que seguían aumentando

Voz de la niña- no digas eso yo se que si te esfuerzas en poco tiempo también podrás ir, yo creo en ti

En ese momento el niño levanto la mirada con una sonrisa

- es verdad, no puedo rendirme ahora, si trabajo muy duro, en poco tiempo nos veremos otra vez - dijo el niño nuevamente motivado y con gran determinación

la pequeña soltó una rápida risita, se había alegrado al ver el cambio de actitud de su amigo. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que la niña hablo

- sabes, te doy las gracias- dijo la pequeña mirando al horizonte con una expresión calmada

Tigresa continuaba caminando y le faltaba poco para llegar donde estaban los niños aunque ya estaba siendo aturdida por las voces estridentes de ambos, esto hizo que frenara un poco el paso pero se negaba a detenerse, quería averiguar quienes eran esas personas que se le hacían tan conocidas

-¿que?, ¿porque? -dijo el niño un poco confundido por el agradecimiento

- bueno por que, desde que te conocí, que talvez fue hace poco tiempo, pero he visto la vida de una forma diferente- dijo la niña con una sonrisa-,un poco mas divertida y tranquila de lo que era antes

- bueno..., de...nada-dijo el niño rascándose la nuca un poco avergonzado y levemente sonrojado- yo también te agradezco

- yo, ¿porque?- dijo la pequeña, extrañada

-bueno...

Tigresa- Haaaaag

La maestra del estilo del tigre estaba siendo sometida por las ondas sonoras que azotaban su mente, obligándola a arrodillarse donde estaba. Sentía un intenso dolor de cabeza y se tapaba ambos oídos con las manos

Tigresa- _tengo..que...averiguar...falta...muy...poco...acaso..._

_ella.._

Tigresa no resistió mas ese sonido implacable y cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

**Devuelta a la realidad, afuera de la habitación de tigresa**

Po miraba la puerta que tenia en frente como si fuera la entrada a otra dimensión, sabia que al cursarla podrían pasar cosas horribles, pero tenia que hacerlo por que nadie mas lo haría. Con un poco de temor levanto su mano y la acerco a la orilla de la puerta para comenzar a abrirla

Mono- vamos apresurate

Grulla- si por favor hazlo rápido, no aguanto el suspenso

Po- !ya cállense¡

poco a poco la entrada a la habitación de tigresa era abierta,develando a una tigresa que aun dormía un poco desordenado, al estilo de po

El panda al ver que la maestra estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, al descartar muchas posibilidades que se había imaginado, del por que tigresa no salio de su cuarto al sonar el gong

Po abrió un poco mas la puerta y entro caminando de puntillas, acercándose a la cama de tigresa con mucho cuidado

Los demás furiosos solo miraban la ensena asomados desde la puerta, esperando a ver que pasaba

Por asares del destino el panda piso una tabla chirriante sin darse cuenta produciendo un sonido estruendoso que todos escucharon

Po- _no puede ser que esto me vuelva a ocurrir, y en el momento mas oportuno, te odio carma_

Po miro nuevamente la cama de tigresa dándose cuenta de que no había despertado, aun. El guerrero dragón siguió caminando mas lentamente que antes hasta llegar a donde dormía la maestra, una vez que estuvo ahí pudor ver a tigresa mas detalladamente, se veía tan linda e inocente durmiendo de esa forma que po no se dio cuenta cuando se le acelero el corazón. Aunque sabia que no debería estar allí se tomo su tiempo para detallar un poco las rayas negra que adornaban su cara, su pelaje anaranjado el cual parecía muy tercio y suave, los bigotes que salían de sus mejillas.

Po nunca había observado a tigresa tanto tiempo y ha tan poca distancia, el creía que lo que estaba viendo era sumamente perfecto

Mono- oye po deja de mirar a tigresa como idiota y despiertala de una vez

Las palabras de mono sacaron al panda de su mundo perfecto y lo devolvieron a la realidad

Po tomo aire y acerco su dedo a la cara de tigresa, una vez que la toco, inmediatamente miro hacia otro lado, cerro los ojos y se cubrió con su brazo esperando el golpe mas doloroso de su vida, pero nada ocurrió, entonces po se arrodillo y observo a tigresa desde la orilla de la cama, como un niño pequeño empezó a pincharle con el dedo en el rostro y a decir su nombre repetidas veces en tono bajo, al ver que esto no funcionaba, comenzó a decir su nombre cada vez mas fuerte. Hasta que en un momento tigresa abrió los ojos como platos y lo primero que vio fua a po, que estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara

El guerrero dragón trago saliva y se quedo inmóvil con una expresión de terror en su rostro, esperando lo peor

Po- _creo que me propase o_o_

El panda por acto reflejo di_o _unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, se levanto, e hizo varias reverencias en señal de disculpa

- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, se que no debí entrar a tu habitación sin tu permiso, enserió lo lamento, por favor no me mates, por favor- dijo po super aterrado y avergonzado

Tigresa un poco somnolienta se sentó en su cama rápidamente muy sorprendida e irritada por el sueño que acababa de tener, también por el hecho de que po estaba en su habitación mirándola a los ojos, no sabia que horas eran, pero estaba casi segura que si po se levanto antes que ella, entonces había dormido un largo rato

La felina se restregó los ojos y miro todo a su alrededor, luego volteo a mirar al panda el cual estaba aun en posición de disculpas, mirándola con la cara super sonrojada y con ojos de perro regañado. Tigresa no pudo evitar el esbozar una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible, que el panda no pudo notar

Po- _demonios, tigresa solo se queda ahí mirándome, seguro que me odia por entrar a su habitación_

Tigresa- humm...

**Autor: y con esto termina el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, espero les guste y le den su apoyo, díganme cualquier cosa que se les venga a la mente, dudas, criticas, ect**

**Black Writer: Claro que la van a criticar idiota, es imposible que tu no la embarres en algún lado**

**Autor: mejor no me ayudes no crees, bueno también quería decirles que, se que me van a preguntar el por que deje el otro fanfic, y es simplemente por que tuve un bloqueo del cual no he podido salir y espero que con esta historia se me quite**

**Otra cosa esta historia no es originalmente mía, mas bien es una adaptación del anime "Nisekoi"al mundo de kung fu panda pero con mi propio punto de vista**

**Black Writer: de verdad que no sirves para nada, tuviste que robarte la historia para tener algo que publicar, eres una basura**

**Autor: ¡oye! Muchos toman historias famosas y las adaptan a su gusto **

**Black Writer: si, pero ellos lo hacen bien**

**Autor: -_- okay, con mi moral por lo suelos me despido, hasta la próxima...**


	2. Tarde libre

**Autor:**** Asa, hiru, yugata yoi a todos mis lectores, para los que no saben japones eso significa buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta nueva historia, después de un tiempo considerable. Como verán estaba un poco (tose) enfermo y desanimado así que no había podido escribir**

**Black writer:**** Maldito mentiroso, la semana pasada estábamos comiendo pizza en una fiesta **

**Autor:** **Mierda, quien te llamo , jeje, no le hagan caso a veces di vario un poco**

**Black:**** con que di vario no, vamos a ver que piensan los lectores si les cuento que hiciste días anteriores...(+18)**

**Autor:**** ¡Callate!, mejor vamos con la historia antes de que me censuren**

_Tarde Libre_

En la habitación en la que se encontraban ambos guerreros, había un silencio inquietante, en especial para el guerrero dragón el cual estaba mirando al suelo en posición de disculpas, entre aterrado y avergonzado. Mientras una tigresa medio adormilada lo observaba sin decir nada

Tigresa- hummmmm...dime po, que estas haciendo en mi habitación

Po- bueno...yo, veras

- dilo claramente po- hablo tigresa un poco mas irritada

Po- Lo que pasa es que el gong sonó y tu no despertabas, estonces todos nos preocupamos y decidimos entrar para ver que te pasaba

Tigresa- aah, y por tu eres el único aquí

Po volteo unos segundos hacia la puerta, solo para darse cuenta de que no había nadie allí

_-Excelente sabia que podría contar con ellos, demonios-dijo po frustrado por la situación_

- y bien- dijo tigresa cansada de esperar

Po- es que hicimos una votación-_en la que no participe-_y yo fui por así decirlo, el elegido para despertarte

Después de eso, tigresa no dijo nada por unos segundos, tensando aun mas al pobre panda

Tigresa- muy bien entiendo y te agradezco, pero te importaría salir ya de mi habitación para poder arreglarme e ir a desayunar

po quedo desconcertado ante la actitud de la maestra, tan tranquila y desinteresada, el por lo menos esperaba un grito por parte de la felina

Tigresa- por favor, sal

El panda solo se levanto y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiera salir tigresa lo volvió a llamar

-Po

El guerrero dragón volteo una vez mas y vio a la maestra con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

-s..si

Tigresa- otra cosa, si vuelves a entrar en mi habitación sin mi permiso, te mandare a la tienda de tu padre por volteo aéreo, comprendes

po solo asintió levemente ante la afirmación con cara de miedo, siguió caminando hasta salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta

Po- sera mejor que valla a hacer el desayuno, para olvidarme un poco de esto

El guerrero dragón se encamino hacia la cocina, solo para encontrarse con cuatro guerreros sentados en la mesa como si nada, mirándolo con sus mejores sonrisas

Po simplemente puso una cara de leve enojo y siguió caminado hasta la despensa, saco una una olla y unos utensilios para comenzar a hacer su famosa sopa de fideos. Mientras revolvía el agua que empezaba a hervir todos seguían mirándolo aunque este hacia como si nada

Mono- yyyy, que tal te fue

Po- bien, estoy vivo eso bueno aunque no fue gracias a ustedes

Mantis- ohh, vamos no lo tomes así, nos domino el miedo y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos aquí

Mono- si amigo, tu sabes que nunca te abandonaríamos, solo digamos que confiamos en tu juicio para dominar la situación

- Si claro-dijo po con ironía

Grulla- acaso estas molesto

Po- no, no, para nada, se que no fue su intención. Sale sopa

Entonces po empezó a repartir la sopa, para después sentarse en su asiento con una cara mas sonriente

Mantis- ufff, que bueno por que ya me estaba empezando a preocupar

-no se preocupen, que lo disfruten-dijo po con una cara un poco oscura

Todos comenzaron a comer normalmente, pero a los pocos segundos el guerrero dragón empezó a contener una leve carcajada, todos los que estaban allí sentados lo miraron como a un loco. Las carcajadas se hicieron mas fuertes hasta que po no pudo contenerlas, nadie entendía el por que de las risas, de pronto mono, mantis y grulla empezaron a sentir un picor en su lengua que fue creciendo gradualmente hasta que no pudieron resistir mas y salieron corriendo de la cocina hacia el patio con la boca abierta

A po solo se le veía muerto de la risa golpeando la mesa con su puño. Víbora aun sin comprender lo que ocurría solo le quedo preguntar

Víbora- po que acaba de pasar

Po- jajajajajajaajajaaajajaja, lo que pasa ajajaja es que ajajajaja yo le puse picante en la sopa a esos tontos jajajaaja, ahora deben estar matándose por beber agua, eso les enseñara a no dejarme en una situación así

Víbora- ¡que!, pero yo no siento nada

- lo se, es que solo se lo hice a esos tres pero la tuya no tiene nada – dijo po un poco mas calmado, pero aun divertido

Víbora- no lo entiendo, pero si yo me fui con con ellos cuando tigresa despertó

Po- no te preocupes, se que te dejaste llevar por los demás, confió en que si hubieras estado sola te hubieras quedado, ¿o no?

-si, por supuesto- dijo una serpiente algo conmovida por la confianza

En ese momento entro tigresa en la cocina con su ropa normal

Tigresa- alguien me puede decir por que Grulla, mantis y mono están como estúpidos en el patio, bebiendo agua de la manguera

Po- no es nada, solo una bromilla que les jugué. Tigresa me tome la libertad de servirte el desayuno

Fue a su asiento y probo la sopa para después sonreírle a po

Tigresa- gracias po, esta muy bien

Víbora- ohh, vamos tigresa es lo mejor que tienes, admítelo te encanta su sopa, últimamente no he visto una sola vez que no dejes el plato vació

Tigresa se sonrojo un poco ante lo que dijo víbora, no se atrevió a mirar a po pero antes de que dijera algo los embromados entraron en la cocina completamente empapados y con cara inexpresiva de irritación

Po, víbora e incluso tigresa no pudieron evitar reírse un poco ante la escena

- que tal la sopa-dijo po aguantando la risa con un poco de cinismo

Mono- -_-, jaja, gracioso que le hiciste a la sopa

Po- solo una pequeña broma, para que aprendieran una lección

Grulla- si creo que ya la aprendimos

Mantis- rayos po hay otras formas de vengarse, sabes

- vamos chicos creo que es mejor ir a entrenar-dijo mono resignado

Mono salio de la cocina seguido por mantis y grulla, poco después al terminar su desayuno le siguieron po, tigresa y víbora

Al llegar al salón de entrenamiento todos se dispusieron a entrenar. Tigresa empezó a golpear los guerreros de madera, víbora y mantis demostraron su agilidad en los aros de fuego de olvido instantáneo, mientras mono y grulla luchaban en la tortuga de jade manteniendo el equilibrio

Po por su parte, estaba en una esquina un poco apartada del resto de los demás rodeado por seis guerreros de madera, el panda estaba con los ojos cerrados e inmóvil e su sitio, inhalo y exhalo lentamente, luego comenzó a hacer los pasos de la paz interior que su maestro le había enseñado una vez. Al haber terminado continuo golpeando los guerreros de madera que tenia a su alrededor a una velocidad y destreza increíble

Desde que habían vuelto de la ciudad de gogmen, po tomaba su entrenamiento un poco mas enserió en especial para dominar la paz interior, esto le había costado parte de su peso por lo cual ahora estaba mas delgado, no se le marcaban los abdominales pero tenia un cuerpo estilizado y un poco mas musculoso

Tigresa, que estaba dedicada a su entrenamiento no pudo evitar parar y observar al guerrero dragón por un momento mientras hacia esa demostración de gran habilidad

Víbora- es impresionante, no, lo mucho que ha mejorado po desde nuestro regreso

La felina se dio la vuelta un poco sorprendida por la repentina presencia de su amiga

Tigresa- si, tienes razón, no puedo creer lo mucho que ha mejorado y lo rápido que logro dominar la paz interior

Víbora- pareciera que fue ayer cuando el muñeco de entrenamiento para niños le daba una paliza

Tigresa- ja, es verdad, pero el ha cambiado mucho

la maestra del palacio de jade, sin darse cuenta, se quedo viendo muy pensativa al guerrero dragón, mientras víbora al ver eso le dedico una mirada penetrante con una sonrisa muy amplia

Tigresa- que

Víbora- oh, nada, nada... (tose) te gusta

- que acabas de decir- dijo tigresa muy avergonzada creyendo entender lo que había dicho

Víbora- yo no he dicho nada...(tose) lo amas

- ¡Víbora!-dijo la felina irritada

- que, eso no tiene nada de malo- afirmo víbora

Tigresa- sabes, mejor sigo entrenando, el echo de que po aya mejorado enormemente no quiere decir que voy a dejar que me deje atrás

víbora entendió el mensaje, así que solo asintió y volvió a su propio entrenamiento. Tigresa reanudo el ejercicio, pero no pudo evitar que un pensamiento pasara por su mente

Tigresa- _¿me...me gusta?, no eso no es posible_

La felina sacudió sus ideas y continuo con su actividad. El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo y el maestro shifu reunió a todos sus alumnos para darles una información

Shifu- alumnos debo decirles que por motivos de trabajo, tengo algo que hacer en la tarde, así que no habrá entrenamiento, pueden disfrutar el resto del día como les plazca

Todos los guerreros hicieron una reverencia y luego salieron del salón de entrenamientos

Grulla- ustedes que piensan hacer con la tarde libre

Mono- yo no se tu, pero yo me muero de hambre, creo que voy a comer algo en el restaurante del sr ping

Mantis- sii, te apoyo amigo

Grulla- creo que no es mala idea, y tu po

Po- precisamente tenia pensado ir a visitar a mi papa, así los acompañare

Mono- !que bien¡, y ustedes chicas que piensan hacer

Tigresa- yo, entrenar

Víbora- vamos tigresa, no todo en la vida es entrenar, por favor acompáñame a comprar unas cosas en el pueblo, y luego podemos alcanzar a los demás en el restaurante

- bueno, esta bien pero no voy a comprar nada- dijo tigresa luego de haberlo pensado un poco

Una vez de acuerdo todos salieron del palacio de jade y se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al restaurante escogieron una mesa y se sentaron, al pasar unos minutos llego el sr ping y los recibió

Sr ping- po viniste, ya te estaba empezando a extrañar

Po- jaja, si lo siento, creo que últimamente el entrenamiento me ocupo un poco

Sr ping- esa no es escusa para no visitar a tu padre

Grulla- hazle caso, deberías de ver a tu padre mas seguido

Mantis- es verdad, yo no pude ver al mio, mi madre se lo ceno antes de que tuviera uso de razón

Po- oigan, desde cuando son consejeros familiares

Sr ping- bueno, bueno no es para tanto, veo que vinieron todos chicos del palacio, como han estado

Mono- excelente, aunque muertos de hambre

Sr ping- me lo imagino ya les traeré su comida, po me podrías ayudar en la cocina estoy falto de manos

Po- claro, papa

El panda se levanto de la mesa y siguió a su padre hasta la cocina, una vez allí se puso a cortar verduras con gran agilidad para empezar ha preparar una sopa de fideos

Sr ping- veo que ese kung fu no solo te ha enseñado a pelear, también has mejorado tu técnica como cocinero

Po- bueno, es cierto que he mejorado mi velocidad y precisión, lo cual me facilita mucho cocinar

Sr ping- me alegra que eso te alla servido para algo productivo

Po- pelear para salvar a china es algo productivo papa

Sr ping- no para mi restaurante

Po- como sea, a la sopa le falta poco

Sr ping- muy bien hijo, sigue revolviéndola mientra yo picare mas verduras. Y dime que esta tigresa

Po- esta bien, ella y víbora fueron a comprar unas cosas y pronto vendrán para aca

- ahh, solo bien no querrás decir muy bien- dijo el padre de po con mirada picarona

- emm, no se que quieres decir con eso- dijo po un poco confundido

Sr ping- no lo se, tal vez, la has visto mas bonita

po ante esa pregunta se puso nervioso y sus mejillas se super enrojecieron

Po- ha...ha que...viene esa pregunta

Sr ping- hijo he visto como miras a tigresa últimamente es casi obvio que te gusta

-eso...no es,,,de,,,,del todo cierto- trato de decir po muy avergonzado

Sr ping- po no me mientas, desde pequeño siempre me hablabas de ella con suma admiración y te encantaba jugar con sus figuras de acción en especial con la de ella

Po- si pero...

- po no tienes por que avergonzarte con migo, soy tu padre y me duele un poco que puedas compartir esto con migo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo el sr ping con aire paternal

En ese momento po cerro los ojos, respiro profundo para calmarse un poco, luego de ya no estar nervioso se arre costo en el mesón y miro el techo

Po- puede que tengas razón. Desde pequeño yo siempre admire a tigresa por muchas cualidades, fuerza, belleza, inteligencia, ect, y puede que hasta me gustara y me guste ahora, pero me inclino a pensar que mucho de eso que sentí cuando niño, también debió ser por el echo de que me la pasaba solo, nadie gusto de mi por ser un panda y talvez aun sea así

po dijo eso ultimo un poco afligido recordando su triste pasado. El sr ping por su lado empezó a reírse por lo bajo, mientras el panda volteo a verlo incrédulo y un poco ofendido por las risas

Sr ping- jajajajaja

Po- ¡papa!, puedo saber por que te ríes de mi soledad

Sr ping- jajajajaja lo siento jajajajaja lo siento jaja es que no puedo creer que ayas olvidado el pequeño romance que tuviste cuando eras un niño

Po dilato los ojos al escuchar decir eso a su padre tan naturalmente

Po- ¿quien, yo?

Sr ping- si po tu, enserió no recuerdas nada

El guerrero dragón coloco una mano en su barbilla y trato de recordar algo como eso en su infancia, pero nada vino a su mente

Po- sinceramente no,talvez algunas niñas corrieron cuando me acercaba demasiado, pero nada mas

El sr ping cambio su semblante a uno mas serio y preocupado a ver que su hijo en verdad no recordaba nada

Sr ping- dios, nunca pensé que eso te pudiera haber afectado tanto, al punto de no recordar nada

Po con cada palabra que decía su padre quedaba mas confundido, al parecer el ganso sabia algo que el ignoraba

Po- pa no entiendo nada, acaso paso algo que yo no sepa

El sr ping lo miro por un momento sin decir una palabra para después desviar la mirada y seguir cortando las verduras

Sr ping- escucha po, por ahora ayúdame a terminar esto y luego ve con tus amigos, diles que te quedaras a dormir aquí hoy

Po- que, pero por que

Sr ping- ¡solo hazlo!

El panda debido a la rara actitud de su padre decidió obedecerle, siguió ayudándolo en la cocina otro rato y cuando ya todo estaba listo llevo la sopa a sus amigos para luego sentarse con ellos, tigresa y víbora ya habían llegado y se unieron al grupo así que estaban todos los guerreros reunidos comiendo, riendo y pasando un buena tarde

Mantis- entonces le dije, no me digas y yo soy el hermano de godzila

Todos los que estaban en la mesa estaban riendo como locos, mono había escupido una poco de te que estaba tomando, grulla se sostenía de la mesa para no caerse de la silla y víbora se limpiaba las lagrimas con la coa de la risa, los que menos reían eran po y tigresa que aunque se espera un poco de la felina era de extrañarse por parte del guerrero dragón

Grulla- jajaja aay, chicos a sido genial la tarde pero creo que deberíamos volver ya esta anocheciendo

Mono- vamos, no arruines la fiesta

Tigresa- si, es mejor volver antes de que el maestro shifu llegue

Los presentes, ya habiendo terminado su tarde de descanso se levantaron de la mesa para volver al palacio de jade. Pero antes de que pudieran Siquiera pudieran llegar a la puerta po los detuvo un momento

Po- chicos, se me olvidaba decirles hoy me voy a quedar a dormir aquí con mi padre

Los cinco furiosos lo miraron inseguros ante la proposición en especial cierta felina

Tigresa- ¿po, estas seguro de esto?. No creo que al maestro shifu le agrade que faltes a entrenamiento mañana, luego de haber tenido toda la tarde libre

Po- no te preocupes mañana me levantare mas temprano de lo habitual si es necesario, pero necesito quedarme

Víbora- ya no lo molestes tigresa, no es un niño pequeño si quiere quedarse con su padre hoy no hay por que impedírselo

Tigresa aun estaba dudosa de si estaba bien pero frete a un asentamiento de po que le indicaba que no había problema, decidió rendirse y dejar a su amigo panda y volver a su hogar con el resto de los furiosos, dejando el restaurante con un aire desolado

Po regreso a la cocina y ayudo a su padre a limpiar el desorden que había quedado del día de trabajo, tarea que terminaron en poco tiempo

- entoncessss que es eso tan importante que supuestamente olvide

El sr ping que estaba mirando el suelo se limito a soltar un suspiro para luego dirigirse a un cajón que tenia a sus espaldas, lo abrió y de el saco una pequeña caja de madera envuelta en un pañuelo blanco. Esta se veía un poco desgastada y llena de polvo debido al tiempo, po observo la caja por un segundo sin encontrarle ningún detalle importante

Sr ping- creo, creo que sera mejor que vallamos a tu habitación

Po que ya estaba un poco irritado por tanto misterio rodo los ojos a otro lado y se puso una mano en la cara antes de acatar la orden de su padre, subió las escaleras hasta su antigua habitación la cual añoraba con mucho sentimiento, al llegar se sentó en su vieja cama de bambú después el ganso repitió su acción sentándose a un lado de el

Po- recordaba esta cama mas pequeña

Sr ping- si, creo que tu eras el que era mas grande

- bueno pa, ya dejate de rodeos y por favor dime de una vez que fue lo que paso- dijo po intrigado

Sr ping- bien po, el primer paso para que recuerdes lo que olvidaste es que recuperes esto

El ganso le entrego a su hijo la pequeña caja que tenia entre las manos, este la tomo con sumo cuidado y la observo por unos segundos, momentos después comenzó a desenvolver el pañuelo que la cubría, soplo un poco la parte de arriba de la tapa para quitarle un poco el polvo y acto seguido la destapo revelando así su contenido

**Autor:**** bien hasta aquí dejo este capitulo para despertar su intriga, y como siempre espero que lo disfruten y comenten sus opiniones de que les parece**

**Black:**** !no me vas a callar tan fácilmente, haré que todo el mundo sepa la escoria que haces¡**

**Autor:**** con que si, veamos quien es mas listo. +_+(inconsciente)**


	3. Amarga Soledad

**Autor:** **Dokusha o kangei suru, to natte**, **bueno aquí vengo con otro leccico japones el cual significa, "bienvenidos lectores, he vuelto", si, ya se mis ****actualizaciones**** duran mas que una mujer embarazada ****en dar a luz****, pero oigan ya escribí, ****así que por favor no me odien, saben vamos a comenzar con el capitulo me estoy poniendo nervioso. Ha y black writer no nos acompañara hoy pero no se preocupen el esta bien solo un poco...cansado**

**Voz: (aghh)**

**Autor:**** he, ignoren eso empecemos**

_Amarga Soledad_

En ese momento, en esa pequeña habitación en la parte de arriba de el restaurante Po no sabia exactamente que pensar, su padre lo miraba expectante esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero simplemente no sentía nada, el contenido de ese antiguo cofre no le producía ninguna emoción, si era lo que su padre quería, Po saco de la caja un candado un poco polvoriento que tenia una forma muy extraña, la cerradura era redonda de un color dorado con decoraciones de dragones rojos a cada lado de la de la abertura para la llave y el resto del candado era de color plateado con la forma de una lanza (**busquen la imagen de el collar de nisekoi y háganse una idea) **

Po tomo el candado de una cadena de plata que poseía al parecer para colocárselo en el cuello, lo observo muy lentamente,pasando sun dedos por la cerradura, viendo cada detalle sin que nada se le escapara, tratando de reconocer algo lo cual fue en vano nada llegaba, que significaba este collar para el, si bien se le hacia conocido no sabia de donde, o cuando, era como un vacío en pensamientos y entre mas lo observaba menos entendía. Su padre que estaba junto a el vió que su hijo no reaccionaba así decidió que debía proseguir

Sr ping- dime po, reconoces este collar

Po- te mentiría si te digo que no lo he visto antes, pero de donde no lo se, acaso esto es mio

Sr ping- si po, ese collar te pertenece desde hace mucho tiempo

Po- pero si es así entonces por que lo tienes tu y por que no lo recuerdo

Sr ping- al parecer hasta eso olvidaste-dijo el ganso preocupado por el panda- para que comprendas todo creo que debo decirte lo que se, desde un comienzo

El guerrero dragón aunque desconcertado guardo nuevamente el collar en el cofre de donde lo había sacado y le dedico toda la atención a su padre

Sr ping- muy bien veras

_Hace muchos años cuando el valle no era tan conocido como ahora, nuestro negocio de fideos __estaba__ empezando a prosperar, claro que no era fácil por que había menos gente por lo tanto ganábamos poco dinero y además tu estabas pequeño y siempre te comías la mitad de los víveres que llegaban al restaurante _(po-jeje perdón por eso), _no te preocupes tenias como unos seis años de edad para mi era normal, __no me importaba__ hacerlo, además recuerdo que tu siempre me insistías que te enseñara a cocinar para que pudieras ayudarme, __aunque debo decir que tus comienzos no fueron los mejores siempre estaba feliz de enseñarte y ver esa sonrisa que siempre tenias cuando me ayudabas_

Por un momento el sr ping se quedo en silencio y sin darse cuenta una pequeña lágrima se escapo de sus ojos

Po- papa, estas bien

Sr ping- he, si, si no te preocupes-dijo el sr ping limpiándose la cara

_Debo ser te franco esos fueron unos de los tiempos mas felices que pase en vida, la paz que se respiraba para mi era mejor, pero aunque yo era feliz no me di cuenta, si no hasta los últimos momentos de que tu no lo eras del todo, por que aunque siempre tratabas de estar alegre a veces te invadía la tristeza la cual ocultabas tras una falsa sonrisa, luego me percate de que a veces te quedabas observando a los niños que pasaban desde la entrada del restaurante pero siempre que intentabas acercarte a uno de ellos te rechazaban considerandote extraño por ser un panda_

Po miro al vacío un poco melancólico y dibujo una amarga sonrisa en su rostro recordado aquel sentimiento de vacío que tenia cuando era niño y que juro que no volvería sentir jamas

_En verdad estabas solo, lo único querías era tener un amigo y yo, yo no podía verlo por estar segado por mi propia felicidad , yo...en verdad lo lamento, lo lamento hijo, no sabes cuanto _

Po- papa por favor no te culpes por eso-dijo po colocándole un brazo en el hombro a su padre-se que hiciste lo mejor para hacerme feliz y te estoy totalmente agradecido así no te sientas triste que gracias a eso llegue a ser lo que soy ahora y estoy orgulloso de mi vida

El sr ping lo miro esperanzado a po y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas mas rodaran por sus mejillas

Sr- gracias hijo, malditas lágrimas-dijo_ el ganso limpiándose otra ve__z__ el rostro_

_En ese entonces cuando me di cuenta de ello sentí una enorme culpa que me invadía, por eso siempre te daba todo lo que querías en un intento por llenar ese espacio de soledad que tenias, pero al final me daba cuenta de que no era suficiente__. C__on el tiempo empezaste a salir al valle en __un__ intento por socializar mas con las personas, pero __aunque siempre tratabas de ser amable __con__ todos, __igual __te aparataban y te insultaban, poco a poco pude notar que eso solo profundizo la soledad de tu __corazón, tanto que casi todos los días llegabas a la casa con la misma __expresión__ deprimida, la mirada perdida en el vacío y la manos metidas en los bolsillos, cada vez que te veía se me rompía el alma pero __cuando__ te preguntaba que pasaba me decías lo mismo(no es nada papa, no te preocupes) y__ por mas que intentara __ayudarte__ a veces me decía a mi mismo, que puedo hacer, no puedo simplemente obligar a alguien a ser su amigo ¿o si?._

_Fue pasando el tiempo y yo cada día me preocupaba mas por ti, no podía encontrar una salida a tu sufrimiento, incluso llegue a pensar que lo mejor seria dejar el restaurante e irnos lejos__a un lugar donde si te aceptaran, pero..._

Po- pero

_Un día cuando tenias unos siete años, tu llegaste tarde al restaurante, habías pasado casi todo el día afuera y ya estaba a tardeciendo, pero lo que me sorprendió fue la expresión que tenias, estabas...feliz, feliz con una amplia sonrisa en tu rostro que no había visto ya hace tanto tiempo, llegaste hasta donde yo estaba pero lo único que pude pronunciar fue un (como te fue) y tu me dijiste algo que en ese momento me lleno de alegría hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, tenias un amigo, una amiga para ser mas especifico, yo me agache y te abrace, no se, creo solo estaba demasiado alegre por ti_

Po- naaa, enserio yo tuve una amiga, ahora si que estoy confundido

_calla, tienes que oír el resto de la historia, bueno a partir de ese momento tu salias todos los días y volvías al atardecer, al parecer te llevabas muy bien con ella y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, incluso creo que la trajiste aquí algunas veces pero yo tampoco recuerdo su aspecto ni su nombre, pero de todos modos fue muy agradable conocerla y por esos cortos meses todo pareció perfecto. Pero nada dura para siempre_

Po- demonios me estaba gustando como iba la historia

_Jeje si, para cuando el mes de agosto de ese año estaba terminando me dijiste un poco triste, que pronto tu amiga se tendría que ir_, _inmediatamente un pánico implacable se apodero de mi cuerpo al pensar que todo volvería a ser como antes, no lo quería creer. Una vez entrado el mes de septiembre tu amiga se fue, pero tu llegaste a la tienda ese día con este collar colgando de tu cuello, me dijiste que era la prueba de una promesa irrompible y que siempre permanecería con tigo, después de eso aunque la gente te tratara mal parecía que nunca perdías la alegría y tenias una gran sonrisa que no desaparecía nunca_

Po observo el collar por un segundo y luego volvió la atención a su padre

_Pasaron unos tres años y todo transcurrió normalmente, ya habías mejorado un poco cocinando así que de vez en cuando me ayudabas en la cocina pero mas que todo fuiste mecero, siempre andabas feliz y divertido cuando atendías a la gente y aunque todavía no tenias amigos la gente ya no se comportaba tan asustada con tigo como antes, parece que ya se habían acostumbrado a verte aquí. Llego un día en que me pediste permiso para no trabajar, yo te lo di sin problemas y te fugaste desde muy temprano, cuando ya estaba cayendo la puesta del sol volviste a la tienda, me pasaste por un lado y subiste directo a tu habitación, me pareció extraño que no dijeras nada pero no le preste atención y decidí dejarte tranquilo, esa vez cerré un poco mas temprano, recuerdo que había una tormenta que estaba por caer. Me quede hasta pasada la noche limpiando los utensilios de la cocina, pronto sin previo aviso la tormenta desato contra el valle, era impresionante, creo que nunca a habido una tormenta igual a esa, con vientos devastadores y relámpagos ocasionales que hacían estremecer la tienda. Poco después de que termine de limpiar subí a tu habitación para llevarte algo de comida, pensé que estarías muerto de hambre por no haber comido desde muy temprano pero cuando abrí la puerta lo que encontré nunca me lo hubiera podido imaginar_

Po- ¿que paso?

_Tu...no estabas, tu cama estaba vacía y desarreglada, mas de lo normal,la ventana de tu habitación estaba abierta y tu almohada estaba húmeda, como si hubieras estado llorando. Sin pensarlo baje las escaleras y salí del restaurante y sin importarme que estuviera lloviendo me dirigí a buscarte, por suerte en el camino me encontré con unos guardias de la prisión y ellos estuvieron dispuestos a ayudarme todos emprendimos una búsqueda la cual duro horas, en las cuales nunca dejo de llover, ya cuando era extremadamente tarde los guardias estuvieron a punto de posponer la búsqueda al día siguiente pero yo les rogué que por favor buscaran un poco mas, que todavía no perdieran la esperanza aunque yo por dentro estaba muriendo por no haberte encontrado, nos adentramos un poco mas en el bosque de bambú y justo cundo ya me iba a resignar a que no te íbamos encontrar esa noche, escuchamos un llamado de uno de los guardias diciendo que había encontrado a alguien tirado al final de una colina muy empinada, cuando llegamos hay efectivamente, eras tu, estabas inconsciente y con una herida en tu cabeza _

Po- increíble, ¿enserio me paso todo eso?

_Si y no me interrumpas, en fin, te trajimos rápidamente a tu habitación, __en donde un doctor estuvo un largo rato curando __todas__ tus heridas, en especial la de tu cabeza la cual pareció haber sido la mas grave. La fiebre que tenias era horrible, por mas que lo intentáramos no decendia así que tuve que estar cuidando de ti todo el tiempo. Cuando la lluvia por fin acabo el doctor me aviso que debía irse, que no me preocupara tanto,que tu vida estaba fuera de peligro pero antes de salir me advirtió __una cosa,__ que posiblemente cuando despertaras podrías sufrir una perdida de __memoria__ y que si eso pasaba que n__o __tratara de forzarte __por que podía causarte un daño psicológico __irreparable__, que te dejara __tranquilo y que poco a poco tu mismo ibas recordar, luego de eso el doctor se fue y yo me quede junto a ti cuidándote. __U__nas horas mas tarde __el__ amanecer trajo con sigo una brisa húmeda muy apacible y de pronto tu fiebre comenzó a bajar, eso me tranquilizó mucho pero tu aun no despertabas esto permaneció así el resto del día, en cambio comenzaste a tener pesadillas, murmura__ndo__ dormido cosas como (no te vayas) o el nombre de la chica el cual no puedo recordar, pasaste el resto de la noche retorciéndote en tu cama y murmurando cosas_

_Ya el día siguiente yo despierte junto a ti y tu estabas despierto en tu cama tomándote la cabeza con una mano y te quejabas de que te dolía, yo te di un abrazo muy fuerte feliz por que habías despertado_

_**Flashback**_

_S__r ping- !po¡, que bueno que por fin desperta__ste__, dime sabes quien soy-dijo su padre súper sorprendido y alegre abrazando a su hijo _

_Po- auch, pa eso duele, si se quien eres lo he sabido desde que nací, no (__**recuerden que para este momento po no sabia que era adoptado**__)_

_Sr ping- si lo siento, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés bien-dijo el sr ping dedicándole una sonrisa_

_Po- que rayos sucedió, me duele mucho la cabeza_

_Sr ping- no te preocupes por eso, digamos que tuviste una fea caída por una colina, eso es todo _

_Po- ha, enserio, creo que tengo que dejar de correr por las bajadas empinadas sabiendo que siempre termino rodando- dijo po tomándose la cabeza y quejándose por el dolor_

_Sr ping- jeje, si creo que deberías, por ahora solo descansa __pronto te pondrás bien_

_Po- si, gracias papa_

_Después de eso po se quedo dormido mucho mas tranquilo y empezó a roncar a un modo muy panda como lo hacia comúnmente totalmente despreocupado, el ganso se quedo ahí unos minutos mas viendo como dormía su hijo con una sonrisa en la cara, luego se levanto de la silla donde estaba y se dirigió a la cocina para poder comer algo, lo cual no había echo desde que encontró a po,_

_pero cundo estaba por salir de la habitación pudo notar una cosa, el collar de su hijo estaba tirado en el suelo de una esquina cerca de la puerta se acerco a el y lo tomo entre sus alas, lo miro por un segundo y después miro al panda que seguía dormido en la cama con una cara de suma preocupación _

_Sr ping- (si el quiere el solo lo recordara y si eso pasa el mismo vendrá por el )_

_Por ultimo el señor ping salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de el_

Sr ping- y eso fue lo que paso, días después te pregunte sobre esa chica y no la recordaste, pero debido a la advertencia del doctor tenia miedo de insistir, así que decidí dejarte tranquilo y que tu mismo lo recordaras

Po- vaya. !Espera¡, eso ultimo lo recuerdo, cuando era niño un día desperté con una inmenso dolor y la cabeza vendada, pero nunca recordé como me lastime

Sr ping- yo tampoco se como te lo hiciste po, lo que se es que después de todo eso decidí retomar la idea de viajar fuera del valle por una tiempo y fue cuando nos mudamos para donde mi hermano y su familia

Po- si, también recuerdo eso, el tío jaku era muy gracioso me cayo muy bien

Sr ping- si, ustedes eran muy unidos, pasaron cinco años antes de que volviéramos al valle de la paz y reabriéramos el restaurante

Po- me sentí triste cuando dejamos la casa de tío jaku pero de no ser por eso no me hubiera convertido en el guerrero dragón

Sr ping- es verdad. Mira todo ese tiempo yo guarde este collar esperando a que algún día vinieras a preguntarme por el, pero eso nunca paso, ahora que lo tienes en tus manos es tu decisión que harás con el

Po vio el collar y nuevamente lo tomo entre sus manos mirándolo unos momentos sin decir una palabra

Po- _Con que una promesa, __he-_pensó po observando el collar en forma pensativa

Sr ping- po

Po- sabes creo que me lo quedare, si esto es parte de una promesa tan importante, tal vez la chica todavía recuerde lo que paso

Sr ping- esta bien hijo si es tu decisión

Po- papa te agradezco mucho que me allás contado todo esto y aunque aun no entiendo muy bien lo que significa en verdad muchas gracias

Sr ping- de nada po me alegra que te sirviese de algo

Po- haaaaa, ya es tarde creo que deberíamos descansar por hoy, no crees-dijo po bostezando con una cara de sueño

Sr ping- si tienes razón-dijo el ganso bajándose de la cama- mañana tienes que ir al palacio de jade y explicarle a shifu por que no llegaste hoy y yo tengo que abrir el restaurante

Po- es cierto, hasta mañana pa. Dijo po antes de quedarse dormido

El sr ping llego a la puerta de la habitación y se detuvo un momento a ver a po dormir

Sr ping- hasta mañana hijo-luego de eso su padre se fue de la habitación

A la mañana siguiente el guerrero dragón se levanto extremadamente temprano, tanto que ni siquiera había salido el sol, se sentó en la cama con cara de zombie y se restregó los ojos para intentar quitarse el sueño, una vez echo esto se levanto de su cama dispuesto a bajar a la cocina, comer algo rápido, e irse directo al palacio de jade antes de que el gong sonara, se encamino a la puerta pero antes de salir recordó la pequeña caja que había dejado apartada la noche anterior antes de dormir, regreso sobre sus pasos, tomo el pequeño cofre y lo abrió frente a el, luego saco el pequeño collar y se lo colgó en el cuello, cerro el cofre y lo llevo con sigo a la cocina. Para su sorpresa al llegar allí encontró a su padre cortando verduras

Po- buenos días- dijo po algo somnoliento

Sr ping- buenos días po, como dormiste

Po- muy bien, no recordaba como se sentía dormir en mi viejo cuarto

Sr ping- me alegra que no ayas tenido problemas

En ese momento el ganso noto el collar que colgaba de el cuello de po y el cofre que tenia bajo el brazo, al ver esto no pudo evitar el sonreír un poco

Sr ping- veo que no olvidaste el llevarte tu collar

Po- je si, no se por que, pero, si quiero entender todo lo que pasó, tengo que mantener a este amigo cerca de mi

Sr ping- me parece bien pero ten, límpialo un poco parece que tanto tiempo guardado le quitaron su brillo-dijo el ganso mientras le entregaba un pañuelo húmedo al panda

Po- hee, creo que tienes razón

El panda se quito el collar y empezó a limpiarlo muy bien con el pañuelo que le había entregado su padre, en esto duro unos minutos tratando que quedara lo mas reluciente posible, al haber terminado el collar destellaba como un espejo haciendo denotar su belleza

Po-_ genial, debo decir que este collar ahora que lo veo bien es bárbaro-dijo po _

Por un segundo una imagen de una persona llego a su mente pero no podía definir absolutamente nada de ella, se sostuvo la cabeza un momento y luego la sacudió para volver a la realidad

Sr ping- te sientes bien hijo

Po- ha, si papa no importa, parece que me sentí mareado por un minuto eso es todo

Po le devolvió el pañuelo a su padre y se coloco otra vez el candado en el cuello

Sr ping- bueno po, siéntate a comer antes de que se te haga tarde-dijo el sr ping sirviéndole una taza de sopa de fideos en la mesa

Po- hay, papa no tenias por que

Sr ping- tonterías siéntate a comer antes de que se te enfrié

Po siguió las ordenes de su padre y empezó a devorar la sopa sin piedad, si bien el sabia cocinar una excelente sopa de fideos, para el la sopa de su padre siempre había sido única, y el ganso no podía estar mas contento al verlo comer y recodar los viejos tiempos

Po- haasss, tu sopa es la mejor papa-dijo po luego de haber terminado

Sr ping- gracias po, es importante saber que después de tanto tiempo aun te gusta mi sopa

Po- eso sin dudarlo. Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, me gusto haber pasado este tiempo con tigo papa

Sr ping- a mi también hijo, que te vaya bien en tu entrenamiento y por favor no tardes tanto en visitarme de nuevo

Po- tranquilo papa prometo que vendré pronto, nos vemos

Sr ping- ha, y po, no te olvides de la advertencia, tal vez ya aya pasado mucho tiempo pero no fuerces muchos tus recuerdos, si

Po- claro pa no lo olvidare

Después de eso po salio del restaurante a toda velocidad y el sr ping volvió a la cocina un poco melancólico. Luego de unos cuantos minutos po ya se encontraba subiendo los últimos escalones del palacio, al llegar a la puerta la abrió con el mayor cuidado posible entro al palacio y se dirijo a la barracas, cuando llego tenia la intención de entrar a su habitación haciendo como que aquí no paso nada

Po- _bien__,po ahora si, eres un ninja, nadie te escuchara, vas a pasar desapercibido como el viento_-dijo po con aires sigilosos

En ese momento po comenzó a caminar de puntillas dando un paso súper lento tras otro, creyéndose lo máximo por lo que estaba haciendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta (**imagínense la musica de misión imposible)**

Po- !_no lo puedo creer soy lo máximo¡_

Shifu- te diviertes

Po- si no puedo creer que nadie se aya dado cuen...ahhhh

Shifu- dado cuenta de que, de que estas caminando como idiota por todo el pasillo, si me di cuenta

Po se ergio inmediatamente he hizo una reverencia ante su maestro

Po- buenos días maestro, realmente lamento no haber dormido ayer aquí es que tenia unos asuntos con mi papa y vera..

Shifu- po, tranquilízate no estoy molesto, tus compañeros me explicaron todo cuando llegaron

Po- a, si

Shifu- si, se que el entrenar para el palacio de jade como el guerrero dragón no te dejado mucho tiempo para tu familia, así que no te preocupes, esta bien que de vez en cuando te quedes con tu padre para compartir- shifu dijo esto con sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro

Po- hee, ¿gracias?-_ ok, primer__o__ tigresa se porta súper comprensiva con migo, y ahora el maestro shifu, que demonios esta pasando_

Shifu- pero, eso si, espero el mejor rendimiento de ti en el entrenamiento de hoy, entendiste

Po- si maestro shifu- _y como ayer era muy bueno para ser cierto_

Shifu- ahora ven que estoy a punto de tocar el gong

El guerrero dragón se coloco al lado del maestro shifu mientras este tocaba el dicho instrumento

**Mientras tanto dentro de un sue****ñ****o de tigresa**

_Tigresa- ha, que, otra vez en este lugar _

_en ese momento la maestra estaba en la sima de la misma colina que había visto antes, y a una corta distancia podía ver las sombras de los dos pequeños niños que escucho anteriormente_

_v__oz de la niña- he, por que me lo agradeces_

_Tigresa- de nuevo esas voces que podrán significar _

_la felina comenzó a caminar rápidamente para intentar llegar a donde estaban esas voces lo antes posible _

_Voz del niño- pues, por estar conmigo, por ayudarme cundo lo necesitaba, por hacerme feliz_

_Voz de la niña- ahh, en verdad yo hice eso por ti -dijo la niña algo sonrojada_

_- eso y mas. __Ti__gresa para mi tu has sido una de las cosas mas importante que me a pasado_

_Tigresa- que demo..._

_Sin pensarlo la maestra se coloco en cuatro patas y empezó a correr a la mayor velocidad que le permitía su cuerpo, __pero por mas que lo intentara su camino parecía no disminuir, en cambio se hacia mas grande_

_Voz de la niña- si, también lo has sido para mi- dijo la niña feliz y un poco avergonzada- todavía no puedo creer que ya no nos veremos mas_

_Tigresa seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas pero no lograba nada_

_Tigresa- avanza maldición, !avanza¡_

_de pronto una luz incandescente empezó a segarla y __un__ sonido ensordecedor y repetitivo la noqueo nuevamente _

Dentro de la habitación de tigresa despertó una felina muy atareada con el sonido del gong, sacudió su cabeza, se levanto y salio de su habitación para hacerle una reverencia a su maestro al igual que sus compañeros

Todos- !buenos días shifu¡

En ese momento todos se sorprendieron al ver a po parado junto al maestro shifu como si nada, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario. Tigresa por su parte estaba feliz por que el había llegado sin ningún problema y no iba a ser castigado, esto lo mostró con una pequeña sonrisa que nadie excepto po pudo notar

Shifu- buenos días alumnos, espero hayan disfrutado su tarde libre de ayer por que hoy entrenaran duro para compensarlo, así que vallan a desayunar y después a entrenar

Todos- !si maestro¡

Los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón se dirigieron a la cocina en la cual po comenzó a preparar su sopa de ingrediente secreto que era muy afamada por todos los presente

Mono- y que tal po, como te fue en la pi jamada en la casa de tu papi, jajajaja

Mantis- si, tuvieron una guerra de almohadas, jajajajaja

Tigresa al no soportar las bromas de esos dos les dedico una mirada asesina totalmente especial que los dejo en silencio

Po- vamos chicos, no fue una pi jamada simplemente tenia que discutir algunos asuntos con mi padre, eso es todo

Tigresa- a mi me parece bien que ayas pasado un tiempo de calidad con tu padre

Po- si, a mi también me gusto

Víbora- y dime po, de donde sacaste ese bonito collar que traes en el cuello

Po- bueno, esteee...-_no puedo decirles todo lo que paso, al menos no todavía que ni yo lo entiendo muy bien_

Mono- si, yo estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo, acaso siempre has traído ese collar- dijo mono rascándose la cabeza

De pronto el primate recibió miradas fulminantes de todos y un sape por parte de grulla

Mono- auch, por que la agresión

Grulla- !claro que no¡, estúpido debió haberlo conseguido ayer

Po- efectivamente, mi papa me lo regalo ayer

Mono- haa, que bien, y por eso tenias que destrozarme la cabeza grulla

Grulla- es para que no vuelvas a preguntar idioteces

Mono- mira quien habla. Un momento ese collar tiene la forma de una especie de candado, eso quiere decir que debe haber una llave ¿no?

Mantis- que te dijo sobre preguntar idio..., espera esa pregunta no esta tan mal, de hecho es muy buena, te importaría contestar po

Víbora- chicos no se metan en la vida personal de po si el no nos quiere decir es decisión de el

Po- solo digamos que la llave se perdió hace mucho tiempo pero mi papa me lo dio como un regalo sentimental

Mono y Mantis- haaaaa

Po- _si, lo logre_

Luego de que todos terminaron de comer uno a uno salieron de la cocina pero justo cuando tigresa estaba saliendo, se dio cuenta de que po estaba embobado viendo su collar

Po- _yo también quisiera saber donde esta esa llave en este momento_

Tigresa- ¿po vienes?

Po- ha, si perdón

Tigresa y po rieron un poco y después ambos salieron juntos de la cocina

Mientras po y tigresa se encaminaban al salón de entrenamiento, muy lejos de allí como a unos cuatro o cinco días de el palacio de jade, se podía ver caminando por las montañas nevadas a un enorme ejercito implacable conformado por pumas y zorros de diferentes tamaños, colores y estilos, todos con ese aire de pelea característico en un grupo asesino, estaban a toda marcha subiendo y bajando por las colinas, armados con lanzas, ballestas, espadas y muchas otras armas de batalla. En el centro de todo este batallón de guerra se encontraba un trono móvil que era cargado por cuatro enormes y musculosos cerdos, este tenia detalles en oro, plata y jade con unos diseños de flores de loto muy impresionantes, dentro de el se encontraban dos personas sentadas en total silencio uno parecía ser un zorro algo mayor de color marrón oscuro y ojos del mismo color, tenia puesto un pantalón negro holgado de color gris, una camisa de color verde también un poco holgada, por ultimo un cinturón azul con detalles negros. A su lado se encontraba una joven zorro de pelaje amarillo oscuro y ojos azules cubierta por una túnica blanca con detalles dorados que no dejaba ver bien su rostro

Chica- papa, enserio crees que sea una buena idea que vallamos al valle de la paz

Zorro- no tenemos mas opción pequeña, ya te dije, ahí tengo un buen amigo que tal vez pueda ayudarnos hasta que encontremos una solución nuestro problema

Chica- si, pero tu bien sabes lo que puede pasar cuando lleguemos allá-dijo la chica un poco preocupada

Zorro- lo se amor, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, mejor pensar ahora en el presente y preocuparse después por el mañana

**Autor: yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, termino, jeje, si soy malo, perdónenme pero ya que black writer no esta tengo que hacerle honores, bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo, ya verán que pronto la historia se pondrá súper interesante, espero como siempre que dejen sus opiniones de que tal les esta pareciendo la historia. Muy bien me despido a un estilo muy panda hasta lu...(amordazado)**

**BLACK WRITER: Desgraciado , me las pagaras, apretaderas a no volver a encerrarme en un rincón de tu mente**

**Autor: ung,ung...**

**Black writer: si suplica, hijo de..., lectores, tranquilos yo volveré a escribir pero sobre el, jejeje, no estoy tan seguro, bayyy **


	4. Desafortunado

**Autor:**** Hola, Estoyyyy vivoooo – ****_Semaku (_**_por poco),_**_ por fin black writer y yo hablamos __racionalmente__ y llegamos a la conclusión de que los problemas no __se__ arreglan con violencia (_**_Al menos la mayoría_**_) ni tampoco divulgando secretos vergonzosos de la gente, no por mi claro jajaja, jaja, ja...en fin, creo que quedamos totalmente de __a__cuerdo ¿verdad?_**

**_Black __Writer_**_**: -Contando dinero-, haa, ha si, claro claro, respetoo, tolerancia y bla bla bla (**__100, 200, 300..._**_)_**

**_Autor:_**_** -_- como sea espero se halla entendido el punto, **_**_y__ ya creo que es much__o sufrimiento__ así que los dejo con el nuevo capitulo de esta historia_**

_Desafotunado:_

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que el sr ping desvelo esa increíble historia sacada de un supuesto recuerdo suyo, pero aunque lo tenía a el como protagonista, esta no podía estar mas ausente en su vida, desde que volvió al palacio de jade el guerrero dragón no se sacaba esa idea de la cabeza, le daba vueltas incesantemente tratando de encontrarle sentido a ese relato que escucho días antes, quería recordar cualquier cosa, una persona, un lugar, un nombre...algo, que lo ayudara a aclarar ese misterio que lo atormentaba, pero no importa cuanto lo intentara simplemente no podía recordar.

Po se sentía frustrado por tener la mente en blanco pero al mismo tiempo el temor lo invadía al preguntarse si de verdad quería recordar todo y si lo hacia ¿le gustaría?. En ese momento po estaba inmóvil en plena sala de entrenamiento mostrando una posición de combate, estaba respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados adsorvido por un completo silencio que emanaba del aire,pero aunque todo en el exterior era calma en la mente del guerrero dragón el ambiente se hallaba muy diferente

Po- _quien podría ser,,,,_

_Flashback_: Sr ping- estaba tan feliz por fin...tenias una amiga

Po- como pudo pasar todo esto

_Flashback: _Sr ping- te encontramos en una colina con una herida en tu cabeza, tu estabas inconsciente y a punto de desangrarte

Po- _Si tan solo pudiera recordar_

_Flashback:_ Po- que rayos paso, me duele mucho la cabeza. Sr ping- ya no importa, tu solo descansa

La imagen de un pequeño panda con la mirada perdida y solitaria hizo presencia en la mente del panda , esos leves insultos que escuchaba se repetían una y otra vez en los oídos de nuestro héroe

Shifu- !ahora¡

El joven maestro abrió los ojos, solo para ver a sus compañeros viniendo desde lugares diferentes con la intención de atacarlo (_Igual que como lo hizo el maestro shifu en la primera película)_, este sin inmutarse de su lugar espero pacientemente, al llegar el primero de ellos detuvo el golpe, proveniente la maestra víbora la tomo fuertemente por la cola y luego utilizo a la reptil como un arma, con la cual ato las patas del maestro grulla que venia por el aire esperando el momento de su ataque, lo jalo hacia abajo con fuerza, justo para que cayera encima de el maestro mono que pretendía atacarlo con su bastón de bambú, mientras ellos se revolcaban en el suelo el panda no perdió tiempo y volteo para dar un golpe muy potente hacia arriba donde exactamente se encontraba el maestro mantis saltando para tratar de conectar una patada, inevitablemente fue mandado muy lejos pero eso no le quito tiempo a po para detener otro golpe directo a su estomago que provenía de la tigresa, el impacto de ambos fue estruendoso pero ninguno de los dos se movió de donde estaba ambos fijaron sus miradas firmes en el otro mientras resistían el impacto

Tigresa- debo decir que me sorprendes, veo que casi dominas tu paz interior

Po que aun estaba perdido en sus pensamientos le tomo un minuto asimilar el cumplido

Po- he gracias, la practica me ha servido

Tigresa- ja, si aunque aun no es suficiente

Po- que quieres de...

Po sin ningún tiempo de reaccionar vio como su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante seguido de como la maestra le hacia una llave al brazo haciéndolo girar por los aires, po intento levantarse rápidamente pero de inmediato recibió un golpe de bastón en el estomago, esto lo hizo agacharse instintivamente lo cual víbora aprovecho para enredarse en sus pies y hacerlo caer, siguiendo la linea de ataque grulla estaba apunto de dar un golpe en picada pero la señal lo detuvo

Shifu- !Basta¡ ya fue suficiente, creo que el guerrero Dragón tuvo mucho combate por hoy

Todos los alumnos oyeron atentamente y cesaron el ataque, víbora libero su agarre y tigresa le ofreció su mano al panda para levantarse, pero este seguía aturdido

Tigresa- ¿po?

Po al oír la voz de tigresa sacudió la cabeza y acepto la ayuda, ya al estar de pie se le quedo viendo a la maestra inconscientemente observo a la maestra, ella al verlo se sintió un poco avergonzada por que todos los estaban mirando

Tigresa- estas bien

Po- si estoy bien

De repente como un rayo llego a su mente una imagen gris y difuminada de una pequeña niña sonriente que lo miraba con cariño, la misma que se había aparecido la primera vez que se puso el collar seguido de una dolorosa puntada en la frente, po se llevo la mano cabeza por un segundo pero tan rápido como llego se desvaneció nuevamente. Tigresa lo observo con angustia en su rostro sin saber que le pasaba

Tigresa – Seguro que estas bien-dijo la felina preocupada

Po- no te preocupes no es nada

Shifu- po como te encuentras

Po- estoy bien maestro no me pasa nada

Shifu- haaaa, pero estas cómodo

Po- no tanto como quisiera, pero si ¿por que?

Shifu- nooo, por nada, solo que me gustaría que supieras donde y con quien deberías hacer las cosas

Po- no lo entiendo maestro

Mono- po, creo que lo que quiere decir el maestro es que tu has estado AHÍ PARADO POR MAS DE DOS MINUTOS AGARRADO DE LA MANO CON TIGRESA COMO SI FUERA LO MAS NORMAL DEL MUNDO ENTIENDES

po y tigresa al darse cuenta de eso se soltaron como si de corriente se tratara y ambos terminaron extremadamente sonrojados por la situación

Po- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-dijo po muy avergonzado

Tigresa- no te disculpes yo te ofrecí la mano fue mi culpa- dijo la felina a punto de echar humo por las orejas

Shifu- !Ya no importa de quien es la culpa, por favor que no se repita¡

Po y Tigresa- si maestro

Shifu- cambiando de tema, panda dime que paso ahí, se supone que con todo el entrenamiento que has tenido hasta ahora ya deberías ser capas de dominar mejor tu paz interior, en cambio me preocupa tu falta de concentración

Po- en verdad lo lamento maestro yo solo...estaba un poco distraído

Shifu- !No me digas¡ me gustaría saber la razón de esa distracción

Po- _vamos, vamos, tu puedes invéntate_ _algo- _esta bien maestrono he dormido bien estos últimos días es por eso que no he rendido igual en el entrenamiento

Shifu- (_suspiro) m_ira po en circunstancias normales tacharía eso como una mala excusa, pero debido a que hasta hace poco tu ciclo de sueño era mucho, muuucho mas largo imagino que tu cuerpo aun se estará acostumbrando, así que te entiendo

Po- _wow no se como lo hago_

Grulla- Shifu y ahora que deberíamos hacer

Shifu- todos vuelvan a su entrenamiento, aun nos falta para terminar

Todos- si maestro

Shifu- excepto tu po, quiero que me hagas un favor

Po- claro shifu

Shifu- necesito que bajes al pueblo y compres todo lo que esta en esta lista

Po. hoo vamos shifu, no tiene que mandarme fuera del palacio solo por lo que le acabo de decir, estoy bien aun puedo entrenar un poco mas

Shifu- tal vez si, pero no me quiero arriesgar, por favor ve y así de paso descansas un poco caminando por el pueblo

Po- okeyy

Shifu- ¿o es que hay algo mas que no me has contado?

Po- no, no nada especial ya me voy- dijo po nervioso por la pregunta

El guerrero Dragón salio de la sala de entrenamiento camino al valle de la paz para cumplir su encomienda y poder despejar un poco su mente, mientras cierta maestra que golpeaba los guerreros de madera observaba de refilón los acontecimientos metida en sus pensamientos

Tigresa- _ojala este bien _

Unos minutos después el maestro de jade estaba bajando las escaleras del palacio y mientras tanto su mente seguía aun muy confusa

Po- _demonios, que me esta pasando _

_En sus pensamientos po pudo recordar la imagen de la pequeña niña que ya había visto 2 veces y de la cual no podía distinguir nada_

Po- _que podrá significar, haaaaa, rayos ya se que le prometí a mi papa que no forzaría esos recuerdos pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso_

Al fin, después de bajar las escaleras y caminar un poco ya estaba en el centro del pueblo

Po- _enserio necesito despejar mi mente- bien veamos que es lo primero en la lista de shifu _

Lista

-rábanos

-te verde

-fideos

-frijoles

-pan

-tofu

-arroz blanco

Po- asco tofu, como shifu me puede mandarme a comprar esto, y si mejor...no, no tigresa me mataría a ella le encanta esa cosa. Bien por donde debería comenzar

El panda miro a su alrededor tratando de localizar la tienda mas cercana, pronto diviso a lo lejos un establecimiento el cual se veía un poco antiguo, tenia un letrero de madera con la pintura muy desgastada, este decía tes exóticos de diferentes tipos, no era muy llamativo pero por alguna razón a po le simpatizo el lugar

Po- bien, allí sera

El joven panda entro en la pequeña tienda rural, y allí encontró a un ganso de avanzada edad que estaba quitando el polvo de algunos adornos colocados en repisas detrás del mostrador, este estaba de espaldas así que no vio entrar a nuestro héroe

Po- (_tose_), buenas tardes

El propietario de la tienda al notar la llegada de un cliente dejo de limpiar y volteo alegremente con una sonrisa de bienvenida

Ganso- ho, muy buenas tardes me alegra que ayas venido a mi tienda guerrero dragón en que puedo servirte

Po- si mire, vi en la entrada que aquí venden te de todo tipo y me gustaría comprar algo de te verde, y también te de menta

Ganso- claro, no hay problema, ya que vienes por parte del palacio de jade buscare las mejores hojas que tengo en el almacén así que por favor espera aquí hasta que vuelva

Po- si, gracias

El ganso entro por una puerta al lado del mostrador para buscar el pedido, mientras po se quedo observando los diferentes adornos que estaban colgados por las paredes

Po- bárbaro, este lugar es genial

Voz: estúpido

Po al oír eso volteo su vista a todos lados creyendo que le estaban hablando el, pero no logro ver a nadie, entonces decidió asomarse fuera de la tienda y fue cuando vio a un grupo de niños reunidos justo en frente del lugar

Po- con que era eso, que estará pasando

Cerdo- eres una tonta

Conejo- si, idiota orejas largas

Ganso- no se como puede ver con esas orejotas

Todos- !orejóna¡, !orejóna¡, !orejóna¡

Po pudo observar como la pequeña cabra era denigrada justo frente a sus ojos, quería ayudarla pero, no podía, sus piernas no le respondían, y sin poder evitarlo esa escena lo había dejado sin palabras

Cerdo- ya vámonos, dejemos que la orejotas llore sola

El pequeño cerdo se fue del lugar seguido de los otros niños, dejando a una pobre cabra sentada en el suelo llorando. Una vez que se fueron y que po logro salir de su repentino shock, salio de la tienda y fue a tratar de consolar a la pequeña

Po- dime te encuentras bien- dijo po sentándose al lado de ella

Niña- isg, isg, y a ti que te importa- dijo la niña sin mirarlo a la cara

Po- claro que me importa, no soporto ver cuando una persona no aprecia una valiosa amistad

Niña- todos son unos idiotas, los odio

Po- sabes, tal vez tengas razón, pero con odiarlos no solucionaras nada, en cambio llenara tu alma de rencor y furia, en verdad quieres eso

Niña- no

La mano de po se acerco al rostro de la pequeña para limpiar las lágrimas que anteriormente había derramado y fue entonces cuando ella logro verlo de frente con un poco de sorpresa en su ojos humedecidos

Po- por favor, ya no llores, en realidad es una lastima que un lindo rostro se vea opacado por esa inmensa tristeza

Niña- tu eres...

Po- el mismo, ahora y siempre

Niña- ¿acaso tu puedes entenderme?, siempre a sido así, me han insultado, humillado y nunca he podido hacer nada para evitarlo

Po- se que no lo parece, pero se lo que significa

Niña- enserio

Po- claro,yo pase por lo mismo que tu estas pasando y llegue a pensar exactamente lo mismo, pero llegue a la conclusión de que así como hay gente mala, hay gente buena y por eso en vez de dejar que sus palabras me afectaran recordaba las palabras de mis seres queridos las cuales me daban fuerzas y me hacían sentir feliz sin importar lo que me dijeran

Niña- wow eso suena genial

Po- si verdad, ¿quieres saber un secreto?

Niña- sii, cual

Po- no importa que sea debes sentirte orgullosa de lo que eres, siéntete segura y muéstrale a los demás que eres tu misma, si te insultan ríete de eso y en cambio saca a relucir tus virtudes y habilidades, así veras como te dejan tranquila

Niña- de verdad

Po- confía en mi, palabra de guerrero dragón

Niña- ja, si es cierto- dijo la pequeña algo divertida

Po- bien, creo que ya deberíamos levantarnos, me imagino que alguien te estará esperando

Niña- tienes razón, volveré a casa allí debe estar mi madre esperándome

Po se levanto del suelo y luego ayudo a la cabrita a levantarse, ella se despidió y salio corriendo pero justo antes de que pudiera tomar mucha distancia se topo con el mismo grupo de niños que desafortunadamente iban pasando por hay

Cerdo- pero miren si es la orejóna idiota

Conejo- tonta, tonta

Ganso- que tal orejotas

La pequeña cabra se sintió triste y volvió a dirigir la mirada al suelo, po estuvo a punto de intervenir pero vio algo que lo hizo detenerse

Niña- ja, acéptalo tu estas celoso de mis grades orejas las cuales tienen una magnifica audición

Cerdo- que, si claro

Cabra- no me crees, mira esto

La cabrita fijo su vista en una señora que estaba comprando algo en un puesto a unos metros de ahí, se mantuvo concentrada durante unos segundos y luego volteo a ver a sus compañeros

Cabra- esa señora de allá esta a punto de comprar un perfume de jazmín de color rosado

Los incrédulos niños voltearon sus vistas solo para ver como cerca de allí ocurría justo que se había dicho

Todos- que pero como...

Cabra- sorprendidos

Cerdos- eso ya lo veremos

Los niños se alegaron un poco de ella y empezaron a murmurar algo entre el grupo para tratar de probar a la cabrilla

Cerdo- a ver que acabamos decir

Cabra- están cuestionando si los escuchare o no, valla les cuesta creerlo verdad, y tu conejo deberías dejar de decir tantas idioteces

El grupo de animales estaba muy sorprendido, repitieron el mismo proceso pero fue el mismo resultado

Cabra- ja, soy imparable

Ganso- valla milabi, tus orejas son increíbles

Milabi- gra...gracias- dijo la niña un poco sonrojada

Cerdo- a mi todavía no me convence del todo, pero bueno

Conejo- oye vamos a ir a jugar o no

Cerdo- claro, oye milabi quieres venir

Milabi- ¿a mi, enserio?

Ganso- si, vamos

Po que había observado toda la ensena desde lejos no podía estar mas conmovido y orgulloso de la pequeña

Milabi- esperen un segundo, ya voy

La joven cabrita volvió rápidamente de donde venia y abrazo fuertemente a po el cual estaba a punto de soltar una lágrima

Milabi- muchas gracias po, en verdad te lo agradezco

Po- de nada- dijo el panda frotándole la cabeza

Después de eso la niña se fue con los demás y po la observo hasta que cruzo la esquina siguiente

Po-_ ojala yo hubiera tenido a alguien así_

Luego decidió volver a entra a la tienda en donde encontró a un viejo vendedor arre costado al mostrador viéndolo fijamente

Vendedor- valla parece que tienes un gran corazón guerrero dragón

Po- hay, no es para tanto

Vendedor- déjame decirte que lo que acabas de hacer es digno de un verdadero maestro

Po- me alegra oír eso

Vendedor- bueno, bueno aquí están tus hiervas para el te espero sean de tu agrado

Po- si, se ven muy bien, muchísimas gracias

El guerrero de jade pago por su compra y luego se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir del establecimiento

Vendedor- no debes sentirte mal, pronto llegara alguien que te ayudara a revelar todos esos misterios y problemas que te atormentan

Po se quedo parado un segundo y luego volteo la mirada para responder, pero ya no había nadie, esto asusto un poco a po que después empezó a sentir escalofríos

Po- holaa, señorr, señor vendedorrr, esto no es normalll sabe, las personas no desaparecen de la nada, oyo, me esta dando miedito, señorrr...!carajo¡

Po salio del lugar muy asustado y desconcertado,así que decidió hacer como que no había pasado nada

Po- por que estas cosas me pasan a mi, no le pueden pasar a alguien mas, no claro a mi, ya que, a seguir con la lista

El joven panda continuo comprando el resto de las cosas que shifu le había mandado y para cuando termino ya estaba a tardeciendo en el valle

Po- creo que se me hizo un poco tarde mejor vuelvo, antes de alguien se enoje

Po tomo una ruta diferente a la que solía tomar normalmente esta era una calle muy desolada por la cual casi nadie pasaba por allí, ya que pertenecía a la parte vieja del valle y era mas tardado para llegar a cualquier lugar, por este camino estaba construida una pared muy extensa, no era muy alta pero su largo era descomunal, y a esa hora de la tarde la luz del sol poniente se reflejaba en ella de manera hermosa, po quiso caminar por estas calles para poder tener un poco de paz y serenidad antes de volver al palacio

Po-_ vallaa, no recordaba lo tranquilo que era este lugar, y esta enorme construcción me sigue sorprendiendo_

Po miro el atardecer mientras caminaba sintiendo los rayos del sol y el viento de la tarde pasar por su pelaje, era increíble la paz que se podía conseguir caminando por esos pasajes, pero aunque ya no era tanto como antes todavía no podía olvidar el asunto que lo seguía desde que despertó. El maestro de jade tomo el collar de su cuello, se lo descolgó y se lo quedo mirando mientras caminaba

Po- _que cosas podrás esconder en tu interior_

Mientras nuestro héroe contemplaba intrigado el maravilloso collar, de la nada saltando por encima de la pared que se encontraba a su lado apareció una persona desconocida, po al darse cuenta de esto solo pudo ver como una rodilla venia directo a su cara, al no tener ni idea de que se iba a encontrar a alguien en su lugar de aterrizaje la silueta no tubo tiempo de cambiar su trayectoria cayendo inevitablemente encima de po, el un poco atareado y a dolorido debido a la caída, solo se quedo arre acostado, desde donde pudo ver a una joven zorro, de pelaje amarillo, esta tenia unos profundos ojos azules lo cual extraño a po ya que no era normal por esos lugares, ella solo se quejaba y se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe

Chica- ouch, eso dolió

Po- _he..., __quien es?, __por que esta__ encima__ de mi_

La chica sin esperar palabra alguna se levanto y siguió corriendo quien sabe a donde

Chica- ho lo siento, tengo prisa

- !lo sientoooo¡- dijo la desconocida ya a una gran distancia

Po- _Que demonios fue eso_

- _!que carajo le pasa a la gente hoy¡- __dijo un panda muy irritado_

Po se levanto del suelo con la nariz sangrante extremadamente enojado por la falta de cortesía de la persona que había caído encima de el sin ninguna explicación, tomo sus compras del piso y se dispuso a retomar su camino una vez mas. Después de un rato y un trauma muy grande por que no le cayeran piedras del cielo por su aparente mala racha, el guerrero dragón llego por fin al palacio de jade, se dirigió a la cocina en donde encontró a todos sus amigos reunidos esperándolo para cenar

Po- ya lleguee

Todos- !po¡

Shifu- panda, debo decir que me estaba empezando a preocupar no pensé que tardarías tanto

Po- si creo que se me complicaron las cosas, perdón

De inmediato la maestra tigresa se paro frente a el y empezó a examinarle la cara lo cual se le hizo muy extraño

Tigresa- po que te paso , como te hiciste esto

Po- bueno yo...

Tigresa- cielos por que siempre tienes que estar haciendo tonterías no vez que y... digo nosotros nos preocupamos por ti-hablo la felina a punto de decir una tontería

Po- s...si...lo si...lo siento... tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez- dijo el panda súper nervioso por que tigresa le estaba tocando la cara

Tigresa- eso espero- señalo la felina mirándolo a los ojos

Víbora- tigresa me podrías dejar verla herida

Tigresa- ...ha, que, si, si claro, claro

La maestra se aparto de su lugar para darle paso a la reptil que empezó a examinarlo igual pero mucho mas serio y profesional

Tigresa- rayos _víbora no me podías dejar un poquito mas_

Mono- po y que tal tu paseo fue relajante

Po- siiiiiiiii, relajadiiiiiiiiiiiisimo, que no se nota

Mantis- heee, nop para nada

Víbora- bueno parece que te rompiste algunos vasos sanguinios pero nada grave, con que tomes mucha agua y duermas bien, sera suficiente

Po- bárbaro, creo que entonces empezare a preparar la cena

Víbora- okey, pero podrías decirme como te hiciste eso

Po- heeee

_Flashback:_

_Chica- ouch, eso dolió_

_- lo siento pero tengo prisa, hasta luego_

- !_lo sientooo¡_

Po- Claaaro, pero no me extrañaría si no me creen

El guerrero Dragón contó su rara y descabellada historia así como el resto de su tarde en el pueblo mientras prepara la cena para todos en el palacio, los demás por su parte reaccionaban de diferentes maneras, grulla, víbora y el maestro shifu tenia una súper mega cara de no me lo creo, tigresa estaba casi igual pero mas intrigada de donde había salio el desconocido y mientras mantis y mono reían a carcajadas por la realmente mala suerte de su amigo, el resto de la cena paso entre risas e historias divertidas para todos, hasta que llego la hora de dormir y fue fue cuando po por fin pudo descansar del atareado día que había tenido

Po- _(suspiro) por fin en mi esplendida cama, nunca había estado tan feliz de por fin poder dormir en __mi__ habitación_

Po se quedo viendo el techo por un rato tratando de ordenar los extraños sucesos que le habían ocurrido

Po- _bueno, creo que todo lo que paso hoy __puedo preocuparme menos de__ despejar mi cabeza, solo espero que mañana sea un día común y corriente_

_Después de eso po se dejo llevar por el mundo de los sueños para y así poder descansar_

_..._

_Niña- tu tienes el candado, yo tengo la llave y esa sera la prueba de nuestra promesa hasta el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar _

Po abrió los ojos extremadamente desesperado, se sentó rápidamente en su cama casi por acto reflejo, estaba respirando muy agitadamente pero se encontraba en su habitación, sin ninguna razón para ello, el joven panda calmo su respiración y lo primero que llego a su mente fue la misma imagen de la niña que no podía identificar seguida de esas palabras que aun escuchaba claramente, po se tranquilizo lo que mas pudo y se quedo en silencio sin saber que pensar o que decir a lo que acababa de experimentar, no duro mucho en esta situación debido a que el sonido del gong al cual ya estaba familiarizado lo saco de su mundo, se levanto y salio de su habitación a recibir a su maestro

Todos- !buenos días maestro¡

Al dar el saludo matutino todos los estudiantes se dieron cuenta casi inmediatamente que al lado de su maestro se encontraba un forastero que no pertenecía al palacio

Shifu- buenos días alumnos, espero hayan dormido bien, antes de que hagan cualquier pregunta voy a adelantarme y presentare a la persona que esta a mi lado, el es Subasa un general de guerra muy reconocido en el norte de america y un viejo amigo mio, actualmente debido a diferentes razones el se tuvo que mudar a china mas específicamente al valle de paz, espero lo reciban de la mejor forma posible y lo ayuden a acostumbrarse a este lugar

Subasa- hoo, vamos shifu, no hables tan protocolar mente que me haces sentir como a un anciano, hola me da mucho gusto conocerlos, yo soy subasa, ojala podamos llevarnos bien todos- dijo el personaje mostrando una cálida sonrisa

Mono- geniaal un amigo de la juventud de shifu, dígame como eran las cosas en la prehistoria

Subasa- jajajajaja, créeme aunque lo parezca no es tan viejo, tal vez un poco pero tenemos solo 5 años de diferencia

Mono y mantis- woooow !INCREIBLE¡- dijeron ambos guerreros miantras a shifu se le marcaba una vena en la frente

Shifu- sii, gracias subasa por ayudarme tanto

Subasa- de nada amigo

Grulla- hola, es un placer yo soy el maestro grulla

Subasa- igualmente me han dicho que tu eres el ave mas rápida de toda china

Grulla- no puedo decir nada, pero me esfuerzo

Víbora- mucho gusto, yo soy la maestra víbora

Subasa- ho, la despampanante maestra víbora es un honor conocerte

Tigresa- mis saludos señor subasa, me alegra que haya llegado con bien a china

Subasa- maestra tigresa, como se nota que eres la hija de shifu, que bien por fin poder conocerte y por favor solo llámame subasa

Tigresa- si así lo quiere

Subasa- y ustedes chicos

Mono- noso...

Tigresa- esos dos tontos son mono y mantis

Mantis y Mono- !oye¡

Subasa- jaja, un gusto conocerlos, me agradan las personas con sentido del humor

Mono- que bien, casi ni parece un generar de guerra

Después de casi todas las presentaciones subasa volteo su cuerpo quedando frente a frente con el guerrero dragón, su mirada cambio de repente a una oscura y sin vida que te asfixiaba de solo mirarla, con ella el ambiente se torno denso y muy escalofriante po sin querer ser mal educado dibujo una sonrisa un poco forzada y saludo con una gota de sudor en la frente por la presión

Po- ho...hola, es un gusto conocerlo

Subasa- ge...rre..ro ..dra...gón

Po- jeje, si señor- dijo el panda muy nervioso

Subasa- tu.. vas .. a morir

Po- ¿disculpe como dijo?- pregunto tragando saliva

Subasa- TE MATARE- afirmo la figura alzando una mano

Po- Haaaaaaaaaaa¡

Subasa- JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Todos en el pasillo a excepción de shifu que tenia la mano en el rostro mientras movía la cabeza en manera de negación, estaban extremadamente asustados y confundidos por la actitud de subasa, en especial nuestro amigo po

Subasa- ajajajajaj, no puedo creer que enserio creyeras que te mataría, eso si fue gracioso, y luego como gritaste ajajajaja

El pobre guerrero que había cerrado los ojos colmosionado esperando un inminente ataque no pudo mas que quedarse atónito por la persona que tenia en frente y tratar de seguirle la corriente

Po- ja, si que me engañaste- dijo po aun sin trgarselo

Shifu- (suspiro) subasa, creí que ya no hacías esa clase de bromas

Subasa- si si, lo siento, es que no pude contenerme, fue tan gracioso

Shifu- si lo note

Subasa- discúlpame enserio si te asuste guerrero dragón, considéralo una simple bromita para romper el hielo

Po- cla..claro, lo se

Subas- me han contado mucho sobre ti, el inigualable guerrero dragón, protector del valle de la paz y el hombre mas fuerte de china, eres muy famoso

Po- gracias, hago lo que puedo- dijo po saliendo del susto

Subasa volvió a su puesto al lado del maestro shifu el cual lo miro un poco irritado por su actitud infantil, pero decidió proseguir con la tarea

Shifu- bien alumnos, lamento si me estoy alargando demasiado, pero hay alguien mas que necesito presentarles, ella es la hija de subasa la cual vino con el al valle de la paz, a propósito ¿donde esta?

Subasa- valla no me di cuenta cuando desaparecio

El amigo de shifu se asomo hacia el otro pasillo, y luego sonrío al encontrar lo que estaba buscando

Subasa- ven hija , no seas tímida que todos están esperando

Desde el pasillo se vio salir una silueta delgada y joven que podía brillar ante los ojos de quien la viera, era una joven zorro con un pelaje suave y brillante de color amarillo matizado, una cola muy frondosa que tenia la punta blanca como la nieve, una cara inocente y muy hermosa que hacia valer la palabra belleza así como unos ojos deslumbrantes cual zafiros azulados que podían perder al mas valiente de los hombres, esta era la descripción que mostraba con su presencia (**se les hace conocida?)**

Joven- hola mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Chitogue Kirisaki y vengo de america, tanto mi papa como yo hablamos chino perfectamente como ustedes lo esperan, !seamos amigos¡- dijo la joven con una amplia y sincera sonrisa

Mono, Mantis y Grulla- _! Dios, que chica tan hermosa¡_

Subasa- esta es mi hija kirisaki, espero la traten tan bien como a mi

la joven zorro observo a todos detenidamente, pero al llegar al guerrero dragón se detuvo en seco, abrió los ojos hasta mas no poder y luego grito totalmente sorprendida, po el cual estaba un poco distraído volteo la mirada y al darse cuenta de la chica que tenia en frente imito las mismas acciones con infinita incredulidad

Ambos- !HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡- gritaron los dos señalándose mutuamente

Kirisaki- tu fuiste ese

Po- ¡lLa chica enloquecida!

_**Autor:**** porque, si tan solo le pudiera poner banda sonora seria lo máximo, bueno creo que este ha sido el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, espero seguir así, por fin salio la misteriosa chica a escena, la pregunta es que papel tendrá en el futuro, descúbranlo en el ****próximo capitulo de la promesa de compromiso, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (TOSE). (TOSE), dios necesito amigos**_

_**Black:**** naaaaa, ¿enserio?, ****eres un des adaptado y claro que saben que papel cumple, o crees que no existe el manga,maldito plajiador**_

_**Autor:**** no me podrías dejar tranquilo, una vez, es mucho pedir, ****bueno como saben pueden dejar sus comentarios o preguntas (que responderé con gusto) o lo que sea en el cuadrito de abajo y para que no digan que yo no contribuyo les quiero preguntar si les gustaría que continuara con mi otra historia -el misterio de la perla del tigre- o no, de todos modos quiero retomarla pero depende mas de ustedes que de mi**_

_**Black:**** jaja, y lo pregunta,jajaja, como si a la gente le importara**_

_**Autor:**** (suspiro)... !me despido a un estilo muy panda, bay bay¡ **_


	5. Búsqueda Estresasnte

**Black:****_Cuenta la leyenda que_ u_n día, hace muuucho tiempo un autor mediocre publico el capitulo de una historia llamada "promesa de compromiso", hoy 10000 años después vuelve aquel misterioso y tal vez odiado autor con la esperanza de __que__ alguno de sus antiguos lectores sig__a__ con vida, con ustedes señores, !fedeyu¡ _**

**_Autor:_**__**Siiiiiiii, (ovación), haaa, siiiii, gracias, gracias a todos**

**(grillo)...**

**Autor:**** (traga saliva), hee, jeje, okey ya se, apuesto a que todos están asesinándome mentalmente de ****maneras brutales**** mientras me destrozan el ****corazón**** con la mirada ****pero vamos****, ****Yurushi ga bitokudearu koto o rikai**** (**_entiendan, el perdón es una virtud)_**, como siempre agradézcanle esa interesante introducción a mi amigo black ****writer****... gracias..****creo**

**Black:**** oye, me dijiste que querías una intro sincera y eso obtuviste, ****o no?**

**Autor:**** aja****aaa****,**** bueno en fin, volví con otro maravilloso capitulo de esta historia que espero les de un ataque car****d****iaco, no literalmente claro, ****aquí vamos**

_Búsqueda Estresante_

Aquellos dos seres aunque sin conocerse se miraban el uno al otro de manera muy desagradable mientras se gritaban de forma un poco infantil

Kirisaki- como que enloquecida, acaso no te has visto, tu fuiste el estúpido que se me atravesó

Po- !yo¡, tu fuiste la lunática que cayó del cielo y me dio un rodillazo en la cara

Kirisaki- que te pasa, eso no fue mi culpa, como iba a saber que un extraño panda se pararía justo ahí

Po- claro que fue tu culpa mira como dejaste la nariz

Kirisaki: cállate, ya deja de hacerte la víctima aquí, me disculpe o no?

Po- ¿eso fue una disculpa?, tu...gorilonaa

En ese momento el aura de chitogue se oscureció a tal punto que parecía visible y aterradora, su cara permaneció oculta hasta que soltó un gran golpe mostrado una cara endemoniada estilo caricatura que tomo desprevenido a po tirando lo al suelo

Kirisaki- !QUIEN ES UNA GORILONA¡

Todos en el pasillo observaban desconcertados de meros espectadores como esas dos personas discutían de manera tan espontánea y quizás graciosa.

Kirisaki- !es vergonzoso para mi porque no te disculpas tu¡

Po- ya quisieras, tu eres la mas furiosa aquí

Grulla- _ya veo, así que esa fue la chica de la rodilla_

Mono- _haa, como quisiera yo tocar una rodilla de esa chica en cualquier momento- pensó mono de manera divertida y celosa_

Después de unos minutos Subasa y shifu que fueron los primeros en reaccionar, se miraron entre si y decidieron detener la discusión

Subasa- bueno, parece que ya se conocieron?-dijo el zorro con una pequeña sonrisa

En ese momento ambos cortaron inmediatamente su discusión sin sentido y voltearon a ver al zorro, kirisaki volvió a su postura firme con los brazos en la espalda y con un puchero en su rostro, mientras el guerrero dragón se relajó un poco y volvió a una posición normal

Shifu- guerrero dragón, dime ya conocías a la jovencita kirisaki de algún otro lado?

Po- vera...pues..ella fue la chica que me cayó encima hace unos días

Kirisaki- si como no...

Subasa- bueno, bueno, cualquier cosa que aya pasado entre ustedes, estoy seguro de que podrán resolverlo ¿verdad?

Po y Kirisaki voltearon el rostro hacia otro lado y balbucearon algunas palabras

Shifu y Subasa- !VERDAD¡

Po y Kirisaki- !si maestro¡-dijeron los dos con una gota de sudor en la frente tratando de disimular la debilidad ante el otro

Entre los demás guerreros que se encontraban en el lugar, víbora tenia una leve risa por lo hilarante de la situación, mantis, mono y grulla por su parte no sabían si reírse o rascarse la cabeza y por ultimo la maestra tigresa que como ya era costumbre en ella, estaba experimentando un poco de desconfianza ante la simpática joven que aunque no se veía como peligro alguno no podía evitar hacerla sentir insegura

ShIfu- bien, creo que ya nos alargamos demasiado, así que sera mejor que todos vallan a desayunar y luego al salón de entrenamiento para comenzar el día, mientras yo discutiré unos asuntos con subasa

Víbora- disculpe maestro pero ¿dijo todos?

Shifu- valla, sabia que se me estaba olvidando algo, alumnos a partir de hoy la señorita Chitogue entrenara con ustedes aquí en el palacio de jade, y aunque no vivirá en el palacio, subasa me aseguro que comenzara el entrenamiento a la misma hora de siempre y cumplirá la misma jornada

todos los presentes en el lugar quedaron en silencio con una expresión incomparable, la mayoría por alegría y otros por sorpresa impactante

Subasa- mi hija no es experta en artes marciales, como los guerreros de jade pero tiene nociones básicas de pelea y les aseguro que no tardara mucho en aprender, por favor trátenla lo mejor posible

Todos- !NO SE PREOCUPE¡

Subasa- y, chitogue

Chitogue- si papa

Subasa- esfuérzate

Kirisaki- claro papa, no hace falta que lo digas

Shifu- bien creo que con esto nos retiramos, tigresa, ya que ella aun no tiene un estilo de pelea definido por favor revisa sus habilidades y luego busca la manera mas conveniente para corregir sus flaquezas, entendido

Tigresa- si maestro- dijo tigresa para luego voltear de manera neutral a ver un momento a chitogue, quien le sonreía sin mucha seguridad

Todos inmediatamente dieron una ultima reverencia a subasa y el maestro shifu para ir a su cometido, excepto kirisaki quien no tardo mucho en acoplarse a los demás un poco avergonzada, luego de eso los guerreros del palacio se dirigieron a la cocina, la joven zorro quedo inquieta en su lugar sin saber a donde dirigirse, cerca de ella sin querer llego a cruzar miradas nuevamente con el guerrero dragón solo para voltear de manera muy repelente, este hizo exactamente lo mismo, sintiendo muy poca simpatía hacia la chica, a pesar de esto debido a su naturaleza amable el comprendía un poco su situación y pretendía guiarla hacia donde estaba la cocina pero notó que víbora ya se le había adelantado, así que continuo su camino

Víbora- puedo ver que estas un poco incomoda, ¿no sabes a donde ir verdad?

Kirisaki- se nota mucho- dijo chitogue tratando de ser amigable

Víbora- tranquila, se que por ser recién llegada debes estar un poco nerviosa pero no te preocupes, después de que te acostumbres veras que todos aquí son muy amigables, ven yo te guiare a la cocina-dijo víbora con una amplia sonrisa

Kirisaki- muchas gracias-respondió la zorro con mucha mas calma y también feliz de que hubiera una persona tan agradable en el palacio

Minutos mas tarde los alumnos ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, sin perder tiempo los chicos, menos el guarrero dragón, hicieron aparecer una silla mágicamente para que chitogue se sentara, casualmente al lado de esta había otra silla completamente vacía, kirisaki acepto el gesto sin ninguna objeción muy agradecida, segundos después tres miradas se cruzaron implacablemente, !_una silla¡_, !_tres varones_¡, !_que el mejor hombre gane_¡.

Los chicos en ese momento tomaron cada quien la silla con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de arrancársela al otro de las manos, mientras libraban una pequeña batalla mental que solo ellos entendían

Mono-_suelten esta silla, yo me sentare aquí hoy_

_Grulla- sobre mi cadáver este ha sido mi puesto siempre así que todos largense _

_Mantis- se equivocan yo estaré al lado de la chica bonita, así que quiten sus manos de la silla ahora_

_Mono- maldito...fuera..._

_Grulla- no molestes...estúpido..._

_Mantis- ella...sera...mía..._

Pensaban los machos mientras que sacudían la silla sin despegarla de el piso, todo esto hasta que el claro sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta los saco de su confrontación. Al bajar la cabeza notaron a una muy esplendorosa reptil sentada en la tan disputada silla, los tres se miraron confundidos para después observar a tigresa sentada al otro lado de una kirisaki un tanto extrañada

Víbora- chicos quisieran ya, dejar de estar sacudiendo mi silla por favor, sus asientos están por allá

Mono- oye víbora perdón pero...

En ese momento víbora volteo de manera muy tajante haciendo entender que se callaran, todos los machos entendieron el mensaje y aceptaron su derrota, sentándose en sus nuevos puestos con una aura de decepción en la cabeza cada uno.

Al terminar todo este pequeño numerito algo gracioso para el guerrero dragón, po se dispuso a hacer el desayuno acostumbrado de todos los días, tomo sus utensilios, puso una hoya a calentar y empezó a cortar verduras con bastante agilidad. En la mesa muy disimuladamente chitogue observaba como el guerrero dragón prepara la comida con aparente facilidad y destreza

Kirisaki- _no es cierto?, el idiota sabe cocinar, ja, no me lo creo_

En unos pocos minutos mas el panda ya se encontraba sirviendo un plato de fideos a cada uno para luego sentarse en su asiento como era su costumbre. Todos en la mesa comenzaron a devorar los fideos con suma felicidad, inclusive tigresa no podía evitar el que se le escapara una que otra sonrisilla al probar esa comida, kirisaki miro los fideos que se encontraban frente a ella por un momento, viendo el suave humo que salia del tazón y el exquisito aroma que despedía.

Mantis- no te preocupes, po cocina exelente, no te arrepentirás- dijo mantis con fideos todavía en la boca

Kirisaki sin mas opción tomo un bocado de sopa de fideos y se lo metió en la boca sin saber que esperar. A lo que la suave textura de los fideos adobados en ese deleitante liquido toco su lengua, la chica no pudo evitar sentir un extremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, cada sabor estaba perfectamente acentuado y combinado, cocinados y llevados a una temperatura perfecta, la nueva alumna se quedo con los fideos en la boca por unos segundos para poder procesar tal explosión de sabor, al por fin tragar la comida su mente tardo algo en reaccionar. Po por su parte termino su plato tranquilamente, dio un pequeño suspiro y lo coloco en la mesa, sonrió un poco y miro a chitogue de manera competitiva preguntando de manera irónica

Po- y bien, que te ha parecido mi comida- dijo po de forma triunfante

Kirirsaki ante esa pregunta extremadamente obvia solo se quedo callada, volteo el rostro a otro lado con los ojos serrados de forma neutral y se metió otro bocado de la sopa inflando un poco sus mejillas. Po tomo esto como una victoria, sin mas que decir se levanto de la mesa satisfecho, llevo su plato al fregadero y se adelanto al salón de entrenamiento para comenzar el día, los presentes en la cocina quedaron en silencio después de su partida, y aunque la mayoría quería saber sobre la vida de la nueva chica, estaban cocientes de su retardo, así que todos terminaron rápidamente para alcanzar al guerrero dragón

Una vez que llegaron al salón de entrenamiento la maestra tigresa primera guerrera en entrar, noto a un panda sentado en la tortuga de jade en perfecto equilibrio, puesto en posición de loto, este estaba de espaldas a la puerta en modo de meditación, la felina sin pensarlo quedo abstraída un momento por esa imagen y olvido lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento, para ella no hubiera estado mal ir a acompañarlo pero sentía que si se atrevía a hacerlo rompería la perfecta paz en la que se encontraba, su simple indecisión no tuvo tiempo a desarrollarse ya que fue interrumpida por el murmullo de sus compañeros que venían detrás de ella indiferentes a su pensamiento.

Mono- !jajajaja¡ todavía no me lo creo, y que cinco años jaja

Mantis- si jajaja sera cinco veces la edad de Ooguey

Grulla- no puede ser, debe ser algún tipo de brujería

Tigresa al escuchar el poco sentido de la conversación de los chicos, dio un suspiro mental fastidiada por no haber aprovechado el tiempo de una mejor forma, sin mas que hacer decidió caminar hacia po para hacerlo cociente de la presencia de todos, para así evitar un susto innecesario, se acerco hacia el guerrero dragón pero su voz fue callada ante una afirmación

Po- ja, como hacen ruido verdad?

Tigresa- _valla ni siquiera emití ningún __sonido__, al parecer ya puede sentir mi presencia, creo que ese entrenamiento de verdad esta funcionando- _si, como siempre- dijo la felina sonriendo un poco

Po- no lo dudo?- dijo po de manera divertida

El panda se levanto de la posición de loto sin perder el equilibrio y acto seguido dio un salto mortal para aterrizar en frente de la maestra

Po- !tara¡

Tigresa- presumido- dijo la felina en forma de broma

Po- perdón, perdón, no pude evitarlo- respondió po de manera infantil

Tigresa rió un poco ante esa aptitud que se le hacia tan linda. No estaba completamente segura del por que pero últimamente cada momento que pasaba junto al guerrero dragón simplemente la hacia sentir feliz, como si no hubiera nada de que preocuparse, y aunque sabia de todas las responsabilidades que tenia, no quería que esos pequeños momento terminaran para poder seguir riendo junto al panda, como podría llamarse le a este sentimiento, ¿alegría?, ¿calma?, ¿bienestar?, no sabia como denominarlo

**Flashback:**_ víbora- (tose) lo amas..._

O simplemente tenia miedo de entenderlo

Po- bueno, ya es hora de comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento

Tigresa asintió ante la propuesta y camino hacia donde estaban los muchachos, para esperar a chitogue quien al parecer se había retrasado un poco junto con la maestra víbora, las cuales sin previo aviso iban entrando en ese momento como citadas al lugar

Víbora- y este es el salón de entrenamiento, donde cada uno de nosotros a aprendido a ha ser lo que es

Kirisaki observaba todo a su alrededor con gran admiración y entusiasmo viendo todo, el circuito desvelando su gran amplitud, las armas echas a mano, y los detalles mas insignificantes, todo le parecía tan increíble como el propio lucifer(_al muy estilo po)_, pudiendo expresarlo en una palabra

Kirisaki- !wow¡

Víbora- me alegra que te agrade, por que aquí entrenaras a partir de hoy, el entrenamiento, es duro, extenso y tedioso, así que te deseo lo mejor

Kirisaki- si te lo agradezco mucho

Vibora- ha, y trata de no desmayarte, si

Kirisaki- ha que viene eso

Vibora- no, no es por nada, no te preocupes- dijo la serpiente recordando los primeros días del guerrero dragón en el palacio de jade

En ese momento la quinta guarrera del palacio de jade se detuvo frente a ellas con una expresión completamente neutral y firme esperando el momento para hablar

Víbora- ha, hola tigresa lamentamos la tardanza es que estaba mostrándole algunas cosas del palacio a chitogue en el camino hacia acá

Tigresa- no te preocupes por eso víbora, sr kirisaki le importaría acompañarme al centro del salón para poder evaluar sus habilidades, es necesario para saber cual entrenamiento es el mas adecuado para usted

Kirisaki- claro que si maestra tigresa- dijo la zorro un poco extrañada e incomoda por los honorarios puestos en ella y los tratos tan fríos que la felina utilizaba

Ambas se situaron en la parte central del salón de entrenamiento a una distancia prudencial de la otra, mientras la chica esperaba ordenes de tigresa

Kirisaki- maestra ahora que debo hacer

Tigresa- fácil, atácame

Kirisaki- perdón?, que la ataque

Tigresa- claro, que mejor forma de probar tus habilidades que viéndolas en carne propia, de esta manera podre identificar mejor tus debilidades y sabré que necesitas para mejorarlas

Kirisaki- o...ok, si usted lo dice- dijo la zorro con un susto recorriendo le todo el cuerpo

Tigresa- tranquila, solo sera una practica, no hay por que asustarse

Kirisaki- n...no...cla...claro...que no-!_dios ayúdame¡_

Chitogue, ya habiendo controlado su miedo se dispuso a pelear y se coloco en una posición de combate un poco desconocida en el palacio, probablemente proveniente de america, este consistía en una postura levemente encorvada de forma ladeada con un pie atrás del otro a la anchura de los hombros y las manos colocadas a la altura del mentón en forma de puño (posición de kick boxing), por otro lado la maestra tigresa adopto su pose acostumbrada de pelea esperando la reacción de la chica, esta cuando estaba a punto de dar inicio al combate, se dio cuenta de algo que le impedía continuar, po se encontraba a unos dos metros del área de pelea sentado en posición de loto viendo la practica abiertamente con una sonrisa sin decir nada, mientras atrás de el estaban los demás chicos chiflando, gritando y animando a kirisaki en su primera practica

Mono- (chiflido), wuuu tu puedes chitogue

Mantis- siiiiiii, eso es, vamos

Grulla- da lo mejor (aplausos) seguro que eres genial

Del otro lado del salón víbora que estaba viendo la inminente pelea, no perdió tiempo para dedicarle una mirada asesina a grulla, este al verla trago grueso y bajo los brazos sintiendo como si le quemaran la piel

Grulla- estee, no te rindas tigresa tu puedes

A kirisaki se le marco una vena en la frente al ver al guerrero dragón ahí sentado de manera tan sínica, con su barra personalizada atrás de el

Kirisaki- que no tienes nada mejor que hacer- dijo la zorro un poco irritada

Po- no que yo sepa, ¿por que?, te molesta que te veamos pelear-dijo el panda de manera irónica

Kirisaki- de echo si, podrías largarte de aquí

Tigresa- _que pasa__ra__entre esa__ chica __y__ po, parece que no lo soporta, yo nunca había visto a po actuar así con alguien...esto me parece __un poco__extraño- _sr kirisaki que las distracciones externas no te perjudiquen concéntrate en la practica

Kirisaki dejo de discutir con el guerrero dragón, con una mueca de fastidio se dedico a volver a su posición de combate para poder comenzar

Kirisaki- _idiota blanco y negro__, ya __verán, __lastima que no puedo pelear con total libertad_

La chica dio gran respiro para prepararse, luego empezó a correr a pasos relativamente cortos en forma de zipzap sin bajar su guardia en ningún momento, tenia su mirada fija en la maestra tigresa, buscando una abertura para poder atacar, la felina esperaba pacientemente a que su contrincante llegara y poder ver de que forma la atacaría, cuando ocurrió la colisión, kirisaki además de cerrar un poco mas su guardia comenzó a tirar una serie de golpes de manera veloz y fuerte, mientras alternaba una que otra patada de manera lateral.

Po-_ rayos, hay que reconocerle a la lunática, pelea mucho mejor que yo cuando comencé aquí, pero parece que a tigresa no la hace ni cosquillas_

La maestra tigresa bloqueaba cada uno de los golpes con gran firmeza sin cambiar su expresión y analizando cada movimiento

Tigresa- _su velocidad no esta nada mal, debo decir tiene mucho potencial para mejorar, aunque hay muchas debilidades en su estilo pelea, __esa forma de pelear me parece rara pro creo que se como corregirla y adaptarla al entrenamiento_

Kirisaki continuo con la misma rutina pero esta vez ampliando mas las patadas y subiendo la intensidad de los golpes, tigresa pudo notarlo pero ese cambio no significo mucho en su defensa, luego de unos minutos chitogue lanzo una patada alta hacia el rostro de la maestra la cual pudo esquivar sin mayor problema para luego detener un golpe sucesivo a su rostro

Tigresa- bien, creo que ya es suficiente, ahora yo atacare, tu trata de seguirme el ritmo y defenderte lo mejor que puedas así podre examinar tu defensa

La nueva alumna la miro y asintió comprendiendo la idea, regreso a su posición original preparada para defenderse. En ese momento tigresa comenzó a atacar de manera relativamente suave con golpes y patadas bien definidas, kirisaki rápidamente se dio cuenta de la gran agilidad y fuerza que demostraba la maestra con sus ataques, ella sin poder relajarse detenía los golpes con su antebrazo de manera sistemática, tigresa siguió con la misma técnica subiendo la velocidad gradualmente para ver hasta donde podía llegar su contrincante, al pasar los minutos kirisaki poco a poco se daba cuenta de como iba perdiendo resistencia, ya para ese punto ella estaba respirando agitadamente, y sentía dolor en los brazos, pero la guerrera de jade continuaba con los ataques llegando casi a acorralar a la zorro en una de las paredes del salón

Tigresa- vamos, falta poco no debes desfallecer ahora

La felina después de esas palabras soltó la ultima serie de ataques a gran velocidad

Chitogue, que ya estaba llegando al limite de su resistencia, sentía que se le dificultaba mucho el bloquear cada ataque, tigresa observo el estado de la chica y desidioso terminar el combate con un ultimo golpe hacia el rostro de kirisaki, ella al ver esa ultima técnica trato de esquivarla lo mejor posible pero debido a su desgastada resistencia su velocidad había disminuido y se dio cuenta de que iba a impactar contra su rostro, la maestra al notar ese retardo opto por desviar su golpe hacia la derecha y así no lastimar a chitogue, pero antes de que pudiera actuar, esta noto un pequeño cambio en la chica.

kirisaki al verse acorralada cambio instintivamente su posición de pelea, sin darse cuenta abrió mas su guardia, inclino levemente sus puños hacia abajo mostrando la muñeca, y coloco sus dedos en forma punzante, luego de esto, tigresa solo pudo ver como la chica tomaba su puño con una mano y con la otra presionaba diferentes puntos a lo largo de su brazo con gran agilidad, en cuestión de milisegundos tigresa sintió como su golpe perdía fuerza y avance asiendo remplazados por un gran peso, esto paso desapercibido por casi todos los guerreros excepto el guerrero dragón que contaba con una percepción mas aguda.

Po- _esa técnica..._

Kirisaki aprovechando la reacción de la maestra tigresa inclino su cabeza hacia la izquierda dejando que el golpe diera en la pared del salón con una fuerza bastante inferior a la original

Kirisaki- _demonios, lo hice sin pensar_

Tigresa atónita sentía como en segundos su brazo volvía a recuperar su fuerza,ambas guerreras quedaron en completo silencio sin moverse de su lugar, la joven alumna estaba súper asustada y exhausta esperando una reacción de la felina que tenia enfrente

Mantis- exelente, eso fue increíble

Mono- genial kirisaki pudiste resistir

La maestra bajo su puño de la pared lentamente, con una expresión sorpresiva en su rostro, la cual fue remplazada por una seria y confundida

Tigresa- bien, con esto terminamos la evaluación, descansa un poco, que después comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento- indico la maestra de manera neutral antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la maestra víbora

Víbora- valla tigresa creo que te pasaste un poco no

Tigresa- la pelea tenia que ser dinámica, debía de obligarla a llegar a su limite, si quería dar una buena evaluación

Víbora- si, creo que tienes razón, pero por favor trata de no asustarla tanto cuando la entrenes si?

Tigresa- bien, tratare – dijo la felina un poco fastidiada

Víbora- me alegro, es mejor que valla a avisarles a esos tontos que comiencen con su entrenamiento para que puedas proseguir con chitogue- dijo Víbora arrastrándose hacia ellos

Tigresa- si...buena idea- dijo la tigresa un poco pensativa respecto a la pelea mientras se miraba el brazo de forma interrogante- _que fue lo que paso_

Kirisaki después de lo ocurrido se resbalo lentamente por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y dar un gran suspiro

Kirisaki- _ahhhhh,_ _esto si que es genial mi primer día en el palacio de jade y ya use el __Shirotsuru__,por suerte solo fue unos segundos, __creo que __nadie se d__i__o cu__e__nta, __aunque la maestra parecía algo confundida, __demonios_

Mantis- exelente, eso fue increíble -dijo mantis parado en el hombre de mono

Grulla- eso estuvo muy bien

Kirisaki- gracias chicos

Todos- !de nada¡- dijeron los tres súper nerviosos y sonrojados

Po- es verdad, con dedicación y entrenamiento podrías llegar a ser muy buena

Kirisaki- y tu que, nadie te pregunto, oso estúpido

Po- _desgraci_._...__ahhss, __nunca había conocido a una chica tan frustrada como ella _

Justo en ese en ese momento llegaba la maestra víbora mostrado una gota de sudor estilo anime al escuchar las palabras de kirisaki

Víbora- genial, veo que se llevan mejor, oigan chicos basta de hacer tonterías, ustedes también tienen que entrenar, así que vallan

Mono- agua fiestas

Mantis- si mama

Grulla- no puede ser

Víbora después de enfadarse considerablemente les dedico a cada maestro una única y exclusiva mirada asesina, estos sintieron sus huesos quemándose al recibirlas y solo caminaron a paso lento silbando una cancionsita

Víbora- jeje, chicos, solo hay que saber entenderse con ellos- dijo la serpiente dirigiéndose a kirisaki que aun estaba sentada en el suelo

Kirisaki- si, ya veo que tienes todo controlado- respondió la chica ya casi totalmente recuperada

Víbora- mira, se que que aun debes estar cansada, pero tigresa te esta esperando para seguir con el entrenamiento

Kirisaki- claro, no te preocupes, pero podrías ayudarme- dijo chitogue extendiéndole la mano

Víbora complacida ayudo a levantar a su nueva amiga del suelo, una vez en pie esta se limpio un poco la ropa para después caminar hacia donde estaba la maestra tigresa, lo que ella no sabia es que al voltearse y comenzar a caminar tres chicos aparentemente estrenando, no perdieron el tiempo para detallar su hermosura y colocar caras de bebes ilusionados, esto no paso desapercibido por la maestra víbora quien de inmediato empezó a expirar un aura aterradora a su alrededor

Kirisaki- maestra, lamento la tardanza, estoy lista para continuar- expreso la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Tigresa aun un poco confundía la examinaba sin darse cuenta, por suerte su reacción no tardo mucho en hacerse notar

Tigresa- eso no es necesario sr kirisaki, además no debes culparte por eso, debo decir que tu habilidades son muy buenas, pero tienes varias debilidades que trataremos de corregir- señalo la maestra en manera neutral

Kirisaki- claro, maestra

Mientras ambas maestras conversaban plácidamente, ajeno a ellas en el fondo del salón se podía ver una escena súper cómica de la maestra víbora golpeando y pateando a los muchachos sin piedad como si fuera de caricatura

_(fondo)_

_Víbora- !que carajo estaban pensando cuerda de pervertidos¡- decía la maestra mientras los golpeaba y pisoteaba repetidas veces_

_Grulla- !nada, nada,__ dios__ no estábamos pensado en nada¡_

_Mono- !__víbora__,__por favor cálmate!_

_Víbora- !que me calme un cuerno¡_

_..._

Tigresa- bien primero, tu guardia se encuentra demasiado cerrada, esto limita tu visión y no te permite anticiparte a los movimientos de tu oponente, bájala al nivel de tu pecho, diagonal a tu rostro y amplia un poco el espacio entre tus puños. segundo, curvas demasiado tu cuerpo, esto reprime tu movilidad, agilidad y además le facilita el trabajo a tu contrincante, trata de tener una postura recta y firme para poder tener mayor fluidez y velocidad

Kirisaki- entiendo

tercero, tus puños y patadas estaban demasiado tensos, con esto solo desperdicias fuerzas y te cansas mucho mas rápido, relájate, no tenses tu cuerpo, trata de estar lo mas calmada posible sin perder fuerza ni cadencia, déjate llevar por tus movimientos mientras observas los de tu adversario para poder responder y cuarto, debes ampliar mas tu distancia cuando peleas, al acércate tanto cortas tu espacio y esto no te permite ejecutar bien tus técnicas

Kirisaki- comprendo- decía la chica admirando la basta experiencia que demostraba la maestra con su análisis

Tigresa- fuera de eso solo veo errores mínimos, pero esto se puede solucionar con constancia y dedicación, sin pretextos, así que estas dispuesta a dar todo de ti en el entrenamiento

Kirisaki- !si maestra¡- grito la zorro decidida

Tigresa- bien comenzaremos a practicar en aquel espacio para tener mayor comodidad, dijo la felina señalando dicho espacio

Ambas hembras se encaminaron, decididas a comenzar su practica.

Desde otro rincón del salón un panda el cual estaba practicando una especie de kata dinámica con diferentes saltos mortales, puños y patadas, miraba de reojo a ambas chicas, elucubrando sus propios pensamientos

Po- bueno_, parece que esta decidida a mejorar, ¿acaso podrá ser una buena chica?_

**Flashback:** _Y tu que, nadie te pregunto oso estúpido_

Po- _,_, ...no lo creo. Espero que la chica de la promesa no sea igual a ella, ahhh ojala ella sea linda, amable, graciosa, determinada...ojala fuera como..._

_Sin poder controlarlo en la mente de po aparecieron diferentes imágenes de la maestra tigresa en el tiempo que la había conocido, desde sus sonrisas hasta sus tristezas,sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al pensar en ella, cosa que por suerte nadie pudo notar. __Pero de pronto po se agarro la cabeza y se quejo por sus pensamientos_

Po-_ haaaass, po en que estas pensando, claro que seria genial si fuera ella, seria lo mejor del mundo, pero ni siquiera estas seguro si esa chica recuerda tal promesa de ase 10 años, y si fuera así, seria casi imposible que justamente fuera la persona que despierta frente a mi todos los días, es mas probable que me caiga un rayo...rayos todo se me hiciera mas fácil si pudiera saber que hay dentro de este candado..._

Los ojos del panda fueron apoderados de un terror indescriptible al tocarse el pecho en busca de dicho objeto y no encontrarlo,po empezó a buscar por todos lados a su alrededor, con la mente en blanco, pensando vagamente que tal vez se le halla caído cerca de hay

Po- !no esta, no esta, no esta¡, !NO LO ENCUENTRO¡- dijo un panda muy desesperado

El ruido producido por el guerrero dragón saco al resto de los guerreros de sus tareas, los cuales observaban la extraña conducta de su amigo

Po- _!donde __podrá__ estar__¡__...un momento_

Sin haberlo pedido y como una señal del cielo una imagen de una chica cayendo encima suyo llego a su mente como un destello

Po- _tal vez __ahí.__..._

_...__..._

Kirisaki- heee, y por que tengo yo que ayudarte a buscar tu collar- dijo la chica fastidiada y enojada por la petición, además de la persona que la estaba haciendo

Po- por que esto, fue parcialmente tu culpa, tu fuiste la cayo encima de mi, y estoy casi seguro de que en ese momento se perdió

kirisaki- bueno, búscalo tu mismo

Po- !que¡ pero no podría encontrarlo yo solo

Tigresa- he, po dime que pasa- dijo la felina tratando de ver por que se encontraba tan agobiado

Po- perdón, tigresa, se que no debería interrumpir su entrenamiento, pero el collar de...de mi padre desaprecio y es muy valioso para mi

Tigresa- haaa,es...este si quieres..podría ayudarte a buscarlo- dijo la maestra un poco avergonzada

Po- gra..gracias pero lo perdí por culpa de ella, así que ella debería ser la única enredada en esto

Kirisaki- bien, prometes...no hablarme otra vez si salgo a buscar tu collar, enserio que odio a los hombres que se la pasan quejándose todo el tiempo, no quiero tener nada que ver con una tipo tan patético como tu

Po- _dioss, que insoportable mujer- _!bien yo solo quería...

Kirisaki- de acuerdo, entonces te ayudare después de terminar con mi entrenamiento- dijo la zorro de manera repelente

La maestra tigresa solo miraba, medio inocente como ambos se atacaban sin piedad

Po sin mas remedio se sentó a meditar en una esquina, esperando a que la tarde llegara a su fin, para emprender la búsqueda en el lugar donde se habían conocido. Y así fueron pasando los días en el palacio de jade, mientras kirisaki se iba acostumbrando a ese nuevo ambiente lleno de situaciones bizarras, conviviendo con sus compañeros y buscando el mismo collar todas las tardes después del entrenamiento

_2do día-_

Po- toma, tal vez esto te sirva- dijo po de manera obviamente desinteresada

Kirisaki- ¿que es esto?

Po- es un manual, con movimientos básicos de pelea, pensé que podrían ayudarte, sabes debería odiarte pero no soy el tipo de persona que le da la espalda a una persona necesitada- expreso el panda fanfarroneando un poco

Kirisaki- te dije que no me hablaras ¿no?, no lo necesito- respondió la chica retirándose

Po- _maldita pe...como se atreve a pisotear mi bondad así_

_4to día-_

La tarde se encontraba por la mitad, todos los guerreros se estaban en el pleno apogeo de su entrenamiento, menos mono y po que se habían dado el lujo de sentarse a tomar un descanso mientras conversaban un poco

Mono- oye po, cuando empezaste acerté tan amigo de kirisaki

Po- !que, de la chica antinatural¡

Mono- pero, ella es una chica muy bonita y hay muchos chicos a los cuales no les molestaría, además pasas mucho tiempo con ella últimamente después del entrenamiento, cielos estoy tan celosooo

Po- !estas loco¡, ella solo es una compañera insufrible, solo pasamos algunos ratos juntos por cierta situación, pero nada mas, no nos llevamos bien para nada

Mono- hooo, es la primera vez que veo que alguien no te cae bien- dijo mono sorprendido

Po- ella solo es una gorilo...- trato de decir po, siendo golpeado por una roca, que había arrogado kirisaki la que escucho toda la conversación o por lo menos la ultima parte

Kirisaki- !no te voy a ayudar mas¡- grito la chica enojada

Po- !lo siento¡

_5__to día-_

Tigresa- ten, escuche que ayer te lastimaste- dijo la felina entregándole una bendita

Po- gra..gracias- recibió po con las mejillas rojizas

Tigresa- no..no importa tengo muchas- expreso tigresa nerviosamente

Po- _genial, como siempre tigresa es de lo mejor_

Tigresa- dime, ya encontraron tu collar

Po- no todavía no, pero no te preocupes, lo encontraremos

Tigresa- eso espero

_6to-_

Po y kirisaki se encontraban arrodillados en el suelo buscando aquel preciado objeto sin ningún éxito como lo venían haciendo los días anteriores, el atardecer ya se hacia presente y ninguno de los dos se hablaba o se miraba la cara, hasta que chitogue decidió romper el silencio

Kirisaki- !dios, aun no lo encontramos¡

Po- cállate, acaso no odiabas a la personas que se quejan mucho

Kirisaki- todo esto es tu culpa, como pudiste ser tan estúpido, para perder tu collar

Po- tu solo busca, y deja de molestar- _cielos ¿enserio ella __es__ bonita?, bueno tal vez si no hablara tanto...podría ser, diga lo que diga ha estado todos los días ayudándome a buscar mi collar así que puede que no sea tan mala_

Kirisaki- haa, no esta por aquí buscare por allá

En ese momento justo cunado kirisaki paso cerca del guerrero dragón este por un segundo pudo percibir un olor que creyó se le hacia conocido

Po- _pero qu__e__..._

_8vo día-_

Kirisaki- es inútil no lo encontraremos, solo date por vencido, lo mas probable es que alguien ya se lo aya encontrado, pensó que era basura y lo desecho

Po- !no sabes eso¡, eso es algo muy importante para mi

Kirisaki- con esa aptitud, nunca nadie te querrá, seguro que ese collar ya no le importa a nadie mas

En ese momento po empezó a sentir gran desprecio hacia la chica acompañado de una gran impotencia al haber perdido algo tan preciado como eso

Po- _silencio..._

Kirisaki- o eres uno de esos que necesita su peluche para dormir

Po- _cállate..._

Kirisaki- de verdad que eres inmaduro, por favor, que puede valer un simple collar, solo ve a una tienda y compra otro,

Después de eso a la mente de po llego la imagen borrosa y difuminada de la pequeña niña sonriente dueña de esa promesa junto con las palabras que hace poco había escuchado

_**Flashback:**_ _tu tienes el candado, yo tengo la llave y esa sera la prueba de nuestra promesa hasta el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar_

Po- !YA CALLATE¡, solo vete, no te necesito, lo buscare por mi cuenta - vocifero po enfurecido

Las dos figuras con rostros firmes, quietas en su lugar unos segundos, fueron víctima del silencio el cual abrió las puertas a las gotas de lluvia que oscurecerían el momento

_..._

Kirisaki- bien

_10mo día-_

Po, que seguía incesantemente con la tarea, buscaba cualquier indicio de tal objeto ahora sin ninguna compañía

**_Flashback:_** ****_con esa aptitud, __nunca __nadie te querrá, seguro que es__e collar__ ya no __le importa a nadie mas_

Po inconscientemente apretó la mandíbula y golpeo el suelo con todas sus fuerzas tratando de liberar su frustración

Po- !_maldición__¡_

Voz- ¿po?

El panda abrió los ojos al percatarse de su llamado y luego volteo para encarar a quien sea que lo buscara

Po- víbora

Víbora- kirisaki quiere que tu...

Po por acto reflejo apretó los puños pero trato de controlarse y siguió como si nada

Po- que pasa con ella

Víbora- ella me pidió que te buscara

En ese momento tanto Po como Víbora pudieron darse cuenta de que a lejos se encontraba una figura dirigida a ellos aparentemente a punto de lanzar algo

Po- ¿que es eso?

Víbora- ¿acaso es...Kirisaki?

La silueta después de posicionarse arrogo un objeto no identificado a toda velocidad el cual impacto con la cara de po sin ningún remedio. El guerrero dragón se levanto del suelo y se froto la cabeza luego del golpe

Po- _ouch_, _pero por que, __ella__ cree __ahora__ que mi cara es un tiro al blanco...he_

El panda luego del trauma dirigió su mirada al suelo, para encontrase con lo que llevaba buscando ya hace tantos días

Po- este es...mi collar, pero ¿como?

El panda lo levanto y lo miro sin entender muy bien como lo había encontrado

Vibora- sabes, kirisaki ha estado buscándolo todo el tiempo, ella me pidió no decirte nada a ti

Po sin creérselo se coloco su collar y luego vio a lo lejos como la zorro se iba caminando como si nada

Po- _ja,ella es frustrante, pero en el fondo es buena_

...

El resto del día paso y todos volvieron a sus hogares, en la cena todos conversaban y reían normalmente, una vez terminada po se disponía a ir a su habitación cuando el maestro shifu entro al pasillo y llamo su atención

Shifu- haa, guerrero dragón, que bueno que volviste, vamos ven conmigo al salón de los héroes

A po se le hizo muy raro la repentina petición de su maestro y la hora tan irregular que era, pero decidió seguirlo sin protestar

Po- que pasa, maestro

Shifu- las cosas han sucedido muy rápido, pero debes saberlo, recientemente un nuevo grupo de bandidos del bajo mudo a llegado al valle de la paz, este grupo es extremadamente grande y si llegase enfrentarse con las fuerzas militares que hay en el valle, esto terminaría en una guerra inevitable

Po- !que!, !acaso alguien mas sabe de esto¡, ¿estaremos bien?, !que haremos¡- decía po sin parar totalmente asustado

Shifu- exelente que preguntes, solo hay una forma de evitar dicha guerra y es una cosa que solo tu puedes hacer- dijo el maestro de manera inspiradora, señalando a po estilo caricatura

Po- si, maestro , dígame, lo que sea que pueda hacer para evitarlo lo haré

Shifu- bueno la verdad es que soy amigo del jefe, no preguntes como, y parece que el tiene una hija con la misma edad que tu, y es hay donde comienza tu papel...a partir de mañana tu vas a citarla

Po- !QUEEEEEEEE¡

El guerrero dragón puso una cara sin precio ante la propuesta, en toda su vida nunca había salido con una chica, y ese día de la nada, tendría novia y en contra de su voluntad

Po- !como, empezar a salir con ella, maestro shifu, no puedo hacerlo

Shifu- dios, puedes fingir si quieres, los jóvenes de ahora, no pueden hacer nada si tienen pareja

Po- !no puede ser, pero yo...- susurro po pensando en la maestra tigresa- _demonios si hago algo como esto, de seguro tigresa me odiara y no volveré a tener otra oportunidad_

Shifu- que, ¿acaso ya tienes novia?

Po- no pero...

Shifu- entonces sin mas quejas, queda decidido, vamos al sótano

Po- he, ¿ellos ya están aquí?

Mientras caminaban, miles de pensamientos pasaban por la mente de po, sabiendo que en cuestión de minutos tendría frente a el a la que posiblemente seria su novia falsa

Po- _rayos estoy muy nervioso, como pretende shifu que haga esto, bueno en el peor de los caso sera por un par de días y si esto puede evitar una guerra..._

Luego de eso po se paro en seco al oír una voz que provenía de la habitación a la que estaba a punto de entra

Voz- !te dije que todavía no lo he decidido, no es justo, aunque escuche que es un chico atractivo

Shifu- muy bien po, ella va a ser tu novia

Al entrar a la habitación ni el mismo isoseles hubiera anticipado lo que po encontraría en ese cuarto

Kirisaki- aun no estoy lista- decía la chica hablando con subasa mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia la puerta

Ambos quedaron petrificados con caras de maniquí y sus ojos derritiéndose lentamente, al divisar a su contraparte

Shifu- Po, a partir de mañana, chitogue kirisaki y tu van a salir por tres años

_Hoy es el peor día posible para nosotros, comenzamos a salir, aun no se si todo este sera obra del destino y de alguna forma me ayudara a encontrar el camino hacia la promesa de hace diez años, pero de algo estoy seguro._

_-todo sera aun mas complicado que antes_

**Black: !TE MATAREEEE¡, eres retardado o que, como carajo le vas a hacer eso a po, no solo a po, a kirisaki, no solo a kirisaki, a todos tus lectores, dios mio, no puedo ir a comprarme un refresco tranquilamente, por que cuando vuelvo ya hiciste una cagada épica.**

**Autor: hey, tranquilo, eso es necesario para el desarrollo normal de la historia, todo tiene su lógica, no hay necesidad de ponerse como asesino serial**

**Black: !desarrollo, tu desarrollo es una mierda!**

**Autor: !podrías apoyarme solo esta vez¡**

**Black: (suspiro) ya que, vamos a ver que pasara con la historia después de esto..._dios que hemos echo_**

**_Autor: _bueno creo que con esto terminamos, ya saben que yo valoro mucho todos lo que leen y comentan mi historia gracias por eso, y espero podamos seguir mucho mas, comenten y si no pues, ojala se equivoque con el teclado en el cuadro de abajo y posteen algo, !me despido a un estilo muy panda,bay bay! **


End file.
